A Getaway Gone Wrong
by Mat49324
Summary: Joint fic #8 with The Blue Time Ranger (and my 50th story overall). Sam and Mat, and Alex and Nick are grand prize winners of a contest for sweethearts. They've both won a week-long stay at a swanky hotel in Beverly Hills, but Captain Hayes spoils the getaway, and it's up to Clover and the other spies to prevent the couples from being roomed in. (Credit jettmanas for the cover art)
1. Hotel Headway

**08:38 AM, Somewhere in Beverly Hills...**

"They say third time's the charm, don't they?"

Captain Hayes watched from afar, taking note of all the people who were observing the hotel.

"Just wait until I get all of Beverly Hills' celebrities here," Hayes laughed. "Then they'll know that I'm worthy of being one of you."

But as Hayes turned to leave for the moment, he remembered a certain trio of spies that had foiled his plans at least twice now.

But the gears were already turning in his head to think of a way to fix _that_ little conundrum.

"You won't get the better of me _this_ time, you damned spies," Hayes laughed. "Because I'm ready for you now."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(The pages constantly turn, no matter how long the reader takes. When one story ends, another story will inevitably start. In the end, there is only a new beginning.)

**Mat49324** and **The Blue Time Ranger** are proud to present:

_Totally Spies!: __A Getaway Gone Wrong_

**Story Rated:** T for Teen

**Story Created:** February 10th, 2020

**Story Summary:** The eighth joint project between Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger, collectively known as _Totally Spies: The New Adventures_. One day after a bout of shopping at the Groove, Sam and Mat learn that they've won a contest for sweethearts; Alex and Nick have won, too. The main event is a week-long stay at a fancy hotel! Unfortunately, the sweet quickly turns to sour when it's revealed that yet another of the spies' old foes, the celebrity-worshipping Captain Hayes, has marooned everyone inside the hotel, celebrities and all, including Sam and Mat. Can the rest of the spies break everyone out before Captain Hayes can enact whatever his newest sinister plan is?

**Author's Note from The Blue Time Ranger: **And story number eight has begun! I don't have much to say at the moment other than... well, it seems fun bringing back all kinds of old foes for another crack at revenge. You never know how bitter they might be.

**Author's Note from Mat49324: **If any of you readers are getting flashbacks of season 3's "Evil Airlines Much," you would be correct on that. It's safe to say that when Clover won the Blingjet contest in that episode and didn't mail Sam and Alex's entries, Nick and I felt pretty bad for them. There is a similar scene here, so don't get on me, folks since in "Evil Airlines Much," the spies answered to the Blingjet employees in their PJs (haha). And glad to see Nick didn't let that FOS snowflake get to him; I'm in the same boat because I practically laughed at his reviews for not getting his facts right over 3/4 the time.

**And Now, the Obligatory Disclaimer:** Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger do not own anything related to Totally Spies or any of its affiliations. It belongs solely to Marathon Media Group, Image Entertainment Corporation, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, and David Michel. The only things of this story we DO own are any characters created by us truly for the story (in this case, Nick, Haruka, Bridget, May, Nozomi, Dawn, and Melissa on my side, and Mathew on his side). Any characters or things we don't own, we are just borrowing with no intent of copyright infringement, only for the entertainment of our readers. Besides, if we _did_ own Totally Spies, which we _don't_, why would we be writing fiction on a fan site?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Episode 1: Hotel Headway

**11:32 AM – The Groove  
**  
On a nice Friday morning, the twelve spies were walking around the Groove. Sam sported a bright crop top, yellow jacket, and beige pants (same as season 4's "The O.P."); Alex was also showing a bit of midriff herself by wearing a blue crop top of her own and blue jeans (from season 3's "Feng Shui is Sooo Passe"); Clover sported her yellow dress under a white shirt (same as season 2's "Animal World"). Mat sported black pants and another motocross shirt that read "Tedesco 9" on the back to signify 2-time 125 West Supercross champ, Ivan Tedesco.

Just about everyone had a shopping bag in their hands, save for one (besides her purse): Sam. She had kept looking around to see something of her interest after coming up bust at the bookstore earlier.

"Looking forward to our next challenge?" Nick asked Alex.

"Totally," Alex quipped. "Though it'd be nice to challenge Mat at least once or twice for a change."

That got Mat's attention.

"Okay, I'm no _Brawl_ fan," Mat said to Alex. "But if you mention _Mario Kart_, we got something to talk about. I doubt you're into trying my Supercross games, but say the word and I'll teach you."

"That honestly sounds like a lot of fun," Alex stated.

Nick didn't panic at all because he remembered he and Mat had a challenge once or twice already, granted it HAD been a while.

"Hey, bro," Nick said to Mat. "If you're willing, I'll take you on for one of your Supercross games."

"I'll be waiting," said Mat.

"Well, I think we can stop at one more store and then we can head home," said Clover.

"Works for me," said Britney.

"Yeah, I can use a little rest from walking everywhere," said Haruka.

"Same," said Nozomi.

"I can't wait to see the new movie I got," said Melissa.

"Makes two of us," said Bridget.

"And three from me," Britney added.

The twelve friends all made their last stops at a few different stores, but Sam was still having no luck finding something. Mat seemed to notice her sigh as he came back from somewhere.

"No luck again?" Mat asked Sam.

"Mm-mm," Sam shook her head, looking a little dejected.

"Maybe I can help..." said Mat and showed her a chocolate ice cream cone. "Surprise!"

"Oh, my favorite! Thank you so much, Mat!" Sam gasped, happily accepting the cone.

"Smooth move, bro," Nick commented.

"Totally," Alex said.

"How'd you know Sammy likes chocolate?" Clover asked.

Everyone looked at Mat for his explanation.

"Honestly, I didn't," Mat said. "I just know my sister's a chocolate fanatic, so I figured I'd give it a shot with Sam."

"Nice job, Mat," Alex quipped.

"Talk about a lucky shot in the dark!" May giggled.

"No kidding," Nozomi responded.

"Well, Mat, you must have some kind of ESP there," said Dawn.

"I'll say," said Sam, still happily surprised, and kissed Mat on the cheek. "Thank you, Mat."

The group began going back, but that's when Mat spotted a photo booth.

"Hey, maybe your luck can go up a bit more, Sammy," Mat then said. He pointed over his shoulder at the photo booth. "You wanna?"

Sam looked surprised, but she grinned and nodded. Nick and Alex looked on.

"Should we go after Sam and Mat?" Nick asked Alex.

"Eh, what the heck, why not?" Alex answered. "It's been a long time since I've done a photo booth session."

In the photo booth, Sam and Mat got comfortable and had several photos taken. Photo #1 was them simply smiling; photo #2 was Sam kissing Mat on the cheek while Mat was smiling; photo #3 was a reverse with Mat kissing Sam on the cheek while Sam was smiling; photo #4 was the couple grinning and making "hang loose" signs (or "shakas" as Mat called it); photo #5 was the two of them kissing.

As the two got out, Sam put her arm around Mat's waist as Clover gave them their photos.

"Lucky you, Sammy," said Clover. "These photos are totally awesome!"

"Pretty sure my folks will get kicks out of them," said Mat.

Nick and Alex took four photos of their own, the first being them with their arms around each other and throwing up peace signs to the camera, the second being Alex ducking down like she was being attacked while Nick struck a fighting pose to defend her, the third was Nick being held up by Alex to simulate him levitating with his psychic powers, and the fourth was Nick being surprised by Alex kissing him on the cheek.

"Good ones, Alex," Britney quipped.

With that, the twelve spies ordered lunches and then headed on home from the Groove.

**2:03 PM – Spies' Beach House  
**  
When the spies got home, Alex went to check the mail while everybody else got settled in after their excursion at the Groove. Just about everyone had gone to eat their lunches in the kitchen, but Mat, Nick, and May were huddled around the TV in the den. When Sam was done, she went away from the group to change. Mat was checking out ESPN Classic and came across another classic Supercross race – the 2001 Anaheim 2 250cc broadcast.

"Oh, this is a nice piece of Supercross history," Mat quipped.

"What's this one?" May asked.

"The legend Jeremy McGrath's LAST win – unexpectedly, mind you," Mat answered.

The main event was minutes away from beginning, and a Honda Flashback of the 1986 Anaheim Supercross had just been shown. Calling the race were Art Eckman and 1983 Supercross champ David Bailey.

"What's on TV?" Sam asked, coming back in her green bathing suit.

"Another one of Mat's races that he remembers," said Nick.

"The main's about to start," Mat said, almost transfixed again at Sam in her bathing suit.

"Okay, I can spare a little before time in the jacuzzi to get over my near bust shopping day at the Groove," said Sam with a chuckle. "You can call this my thanks for giving me that chocolate ice cream, Mat."

"Mail call," said Alex, coming to the den. "There's something for you, too, Mat."

"Thanks, Alex," Mat quipped.

"What is it?" asked Nick.

Mat was about to answer until he heard the announcers.

Art: Looking for his 8th win in 10 races here in Anaheim, Jeremy McGrath...

During the starting lineup, Mat looked at his mail Alex gave him.

"Nice, it's a postcard from Ernesto Fonseca!"

Sam, May, and Nick got a look for themselves.

"That is a nice photo after all," Alex said to Mat; obviously, she got a peek at the postcard herself. "He looks good, too."

"Yeah," said Mat in agreement.

Alex took a seat herself next to Sam as the main was seconds away from starting.

Art: The crowd... is cheering... a crescendo now, as they rev the machines and we're underway – the main event from Anaheim... round 3! _Oh my goodness!_ Did you see that move by Ricky Carmichael?! And in a fight for 2nd place, McGrath loses it... it looked like to [David] Vuillemin.

David: Unbelievable! Looked like McGrath got that holeshot, but he couldn't get through that first jump sequence...

Eventually, the rest of the spies, who had finished their lunches, joined the group at the TV. Mat even showed them all his postcard. Everyone looked pleasantly surprised at how Fonseca looked.

"Nice," said Nozomi.

"The unfortunate part is that Fonseca won't be racing ever again," said Mat.

David: [Ezra] Lusk is right there. Lusk is talented as Kevin Windham – we talked about the throttle control of those guys. Lusk will be there.

Art: All the fans are standing here in Anaheim! McGrath, starting to make his move on David Vuillemin in the whoops... can't quite get him this time. Carmichael, Vuillemin, McGrath – Vuillemin looks back to see where Jeremy is...

McGrath got around Vuillemin easily and then set his sights on the leader Carmichael.

"Now we've got a race," said May.

Art: Here we go again... man against man. No lappers in front – they can break away. Carmichael and McGrath once again.

"One on one," Nick proclaimed.

"Truly, the most awesome of showdowns!" Bridget exclaimed.

The spies heard a report that McGrath's lap time was 55.5 seconds, which was the fastest lap of the night. Lap 4 saw McGrath finally get around Carmichael.

Art: Here comes Jeremy, but a good angle by Carmichael – BAR TO BAR WE GO... over the FINISH line... McGrath looks at Carmichael! Carmichael does not look at Jeremy and Jeremy makes the pass.

David: Did you see that?

Lap 6 saw Suzuki's Travis Pastrana #199 being forced to exit the race, and then Travis was on the ground after reportedly sitting on his motorcycle like he was seasick or something.

"That doesn't look good," said Alex.

There was a report then from pit reporter, Davey Coombs.

Davey: Dr. John Bodnar was talking to Travis. The only guy who got a chance to talk to him was Jeff Stanton of Team Honda... he said Travis pulled off the track, said he didn't know where he was and literally fell off the bike – no crash, no problem with his knees, he just passed out on the bike!

Clover and Haruka were pretty shocked.

Art: Boy, that doesn't sound good at all... as Mike LaRocco is starting to pull away from David Vuillemin...

In the meantime, Carmichael stayed close to McGrath, which made the spies (Mat especially) ready to react at the next pass for the lead. That was when Davey Coombs gave another update on Travis Pastrana.

Art: Let's go back to Davey.

Davey: Guys, it's kinda strange but high drama down here. I just talked to Debbie Pastrana – Travis' mom – he did not crash any this week, he hasn't had the flu, but they're going to take him to the hospital – they wanna do a CAT scan. They think he might have some lingering problem... it's hard to tell but they ARE going to take Travis out of the stadium and off to the hospital.

Art: Maybe from that endo, Davey – you think?

Davey: Well, Art, it's hard to tell. Nothing happened this week. Debbie – according to her – was with him all week. He was fine... he did not crash today... they really think it might be food poisoning – they're just not sure.

Art: I just hope it's not a lingering problem from that crash at San Diego.

David: Yeah me too...

"So, what happened with him?" Clover asked.

"I think it was an aftereffect from his _bad_ crash at San Diego," Mat answered. "I'm not sure honestly. All I know is that was the last time Travis rode a 250 until St. Louis when he rode both the 125 and 250 classes – only to bypass the 250 main event after narrowly beating Nathan Ramsey in the 125 main."

"I took that hit on the last mission with James," Nick quipped. "I don't know if that compares to what these riders go through week after week, though..."

"I think our circumstances make it about even," said Mat.

In the final 4 laps, Carmichael made several attempts to take the lead back from McGrath.

Art: 4 laps to go and RC has stepped up the heat on #1. Can RC pass Jeremy one more time? They're headed for the whoops.

David: I don't care what these guys say – that's gotta be on their mind a little bit...

Art: Here comes Ricky Carmichael... oh in those whoops he picks up the time – _goes to the inside!_ Can't get the block pass!

Mat's nerves were racing as McGrath just barely held on to the lead. Sam giggled at Mat's reaction.

David: Well, he's been able to do it _71 times_ mistake-free but this one _REALLY_ counts, Art. This matters – this is for the momentum of this series. Whoever wins this race may just have the edge for the championship.

Art: Jeremy has only been beaten twice in a row 8 times, and he's in his 9th season...

Carmichael made an attempt at the lead but made contact with McGrath instead; everyone reacted simultaneously at the contact as Carmichael then gave McGrath back the lead position.

Art: OH! THEY BANG! McGrath [sic] takes the lead! Almost gave it back to him.

David: I think he knew – I don't think he meant to run into Jeremy quite like that. He was committed; he's going, "You know what? You can have it back because I don't wanna pass you that way."

"Smart move," Mat quipped as a replay of the McGrath/Carmichael contact came up.

David: Look – he's going for the inside... can't quite get it made. He tries to turn; he knows Jeremy's mad and knows he better get the heck out of the way in this next corner. See him look over... he just goes "Go ahead"... doesn't even _try_ to turn.

"That's Jeremy McGrath for ya," Mat quipped.

"I wouldn't mess with him," Alex replied.

The spies got a look at McGrath bobbling in the whoops just before the white flag. Haruka, Mat, and Dawn held their breaths as the 20th and final lap commenced.

Art: _OH_ Jeremy... makes a little mistake! Carmichael to the inside, but Jeremy has great acceleration as he comes across the FINISH line jump, the white flag is waving! ONE MORE LAP TO GO! THIS IS AN INCREDIBLE RACE IN ANAHEIM!

David: Jeremy better protect that inside this whole lap because Ricky will get in there and _MAKE_ an ugly pass if he has to. He wants to win this race.

"Geez, I'd hate to be McGrath if he loses this race," Nick quipped.

David: Jeremy can feel it! I don't know if Jeremy's ever been _this_ nervous _ever_ in his career on the final lap.

Art: Ricky Carmichael is forcing Jeremy to reach back to all of that experience – all of that knowledge that he acquired in winning 7 championships in 8 years.

"Whew... one mistake and it's over," Melissa quipped.

David: Ricky's gotta be close to have a chance in that whoop section...

Art: That's what it's gonna come down to – it appears. They go on the triple... they'll go under the bridge... into the whoops – here comes Carmichael...

"He's got it!" Mat exclaimed after McGrath covered the inside in the final turn.

Art: THE CHECKERS FOR JEREMY! INCREDIBLE RACE HERE IN ANAHEIM ROUND 3! HE WAS PRESSURED THE ENTIRE WAY! HE LOOKS TO THE STARS... as they shake hands!

David: That acknowledgment right there – you see Jeremy, he's pointing to the turn, "Hey thanks. I know you didn't mean to hit me like that..."

"Wow-wee!" Sam exclaimed as McGrath gave Carmichael a high five and a hug.

Mat had a big grin on his face; Sam caught wind of this and giggled inside over it the same way she did when Mat showed them the 2003 Dallas Supercross.

"Any thoughts, guys?" Mat asked.

"It's like I said, bro," Nick replied. "Some of the best sports magic happens in the clutch."

"Yeah, you gotta buckle down, keep your focus, and _never give up_!" Nozomi stated.

In his winner interview, Jeremy McGrath called Carmichael's contact "unintentional," but everyone other than Mat seemed to be more surprised that was win #72 for Jeremy McGrath.

"That's a typo, isn't it?" Alex asked.

"No typo," Mat said as the broadcast came to an end. "72 wins and it stayed there for good until McGrath's sudden retirement in early 2003."

"That's what I call success," May quipped.

As soon as the broadcast was done, which led to another 2001 Supercross race that Mat recognized – Anaheim III – the doorbell rang as Sam was about to step out to the jacuzzi.

"I'll get it," said Alex, going to the door.

Clover joined her. A woman about Alex's height stood there with some photographers.

"Hello, we're from the Beverly Hills Hotel with our First Annual Sweethearts Staycation Contest," The woman replied. "Which one of you is Samantha?"

Upon hearing her name (despite being one footstep away from going outside to the back), Sam came dashing to the front door – swimsuit on and all – before Alex or Clover could even say her name.

"Oh... I am! I'm Sam!" Sam exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Sam," The lady replied. "You and your boyfriend are our first of two grand prize winners – a week-long stay at the Beverly Hills Hotel."

Mat was just coming to the door to see for himself what all the hubbub was about. When Sam told him, Mat was shocked. Sam pulled him by the arm so they could get their pictures taken. It didn't take long for Mat to realize it. Sam and Mat shared a kiss for their final picture.

"_I don't care_ that I'm wearing my bathing suit," proclaimed Sam. "This is _totally_ worth it!"

"Nice job, Sammy – and Mat!" Clover replied, but Alex looked a bit dejected herself.

"It's gonna take a bit for this to sink in for me," Mat said as Clover and he high-fived.

"By the way," the same lady replied. "Is one of you Alex?"

"Um, that would be me," Alex replied.

"It turns out, you and _your_ boyfriend are our second grand prize winners!" the lady responded.

"_Really_?!" Alex exclaimed. "_Awesome!"_

"Way to go, Alex!" Nick proclaimed as he ran over to join his girlfriend for a photo.

**("Always Something There to Remind Me" by Naked Eyes plays)**

Meanwhile, Mat had gone back to the TV to view his race; only four laps remained in the main event of Anaheim III 2001. McGrath had been leading from the drop of the gate after Carmichael started 9th and made his way up to 2nd. Unfortunately, McGrath made an uncharacteristic error and jumped too far into a triple jump.

David: OH! McGrath couldn't do the triple...

Art: Did not do the triple here comes... CARMICHAEL TAKES THE LEAD! INCREDIBLE! JEAN-SEBASTIEN ROY (WAAH)... IT'S BAR TO BAR – MCGRATH TAKES IT BACK AGAIN!

David: That was so important for McGrath to get him back again!

Art: THE CROWD IS GOING NUTS! EVERYBODY'S ON THEIR FEET... BAR TO BAR WE GO AGAIN! CARMICHAEL, BACK AND FORTH WE GO! WILL WE HAVE ANOTHER CLASSIC BATTLE HERE IN ANAHEIM?! ONE WE'LL REMEMBER FOR YEARS AND YEARS AS RICKY CARMICHAEL NOW HAS A ONE... COUNT LEAD AS MCGRATH COMES BATTLING BY?!

David: And look at Windham! He's still in it!

"That's a pretty big statement Carmichael made," said Bridget after hearing TV analyst David Bailey say Carmichael was "getting away with murder like Bob Hannah."

McGrath tried once to get Carmichael back but was unsuccessful. Mat could only sigh and shake his head at seeing this again (to him anyway).

David: How's the conditioning of Carmichael?! _COME ON!_ The guy had to work so hard to get to 2nd and then he turned it up _another_ notch!

McGrath stayed close to Carmichael, but he wasn't close enough to take a last stab at the lead.

Art: THE CHECKERS FOR RICKY CARMICHAEL! HE TAKES THE UNDISPUTED LEAD IN POINTS FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HIS CAREER!

"You can tell I was pretty pissed after this race when I first saw this," Mat said to them after they'd listened to the winner and 2nd place interviews. "The unfortunate part is from that point on, McGrath continued to let me down inside. For _13 races_... I had to just watch McGrath lose week after week."

"I'd be frustrated myself," Nick quipped. "That's a terrible feeling when the one guy you looked up to... whom you were convinced could do no wrong... does that?!"

"Well, it's in the past," said Mat. **(Author's Note from Mat49324: Yes, we're still using the year 2006 here.)**

"Well, if that's the end of that," said Alex. "I say we worry about _current_ stuff now."

Sam nodded in agreement; she and Alex looked _extremely_ excited. Nick and Mat chuckled at their girls' giddy feelings and the high-five they shared.

"Holy smokes, Sammy!" Alex squealed. "We'll be serenaded by Triple Threat every night at dinner during our stays!"

"This has totally got to be a _dream!_" Sam exclaimed.

That's when Sam noticed something on their tickets.

"Oh... we only have until 9:00 PM _TONIGHT_ to check in!" Sam exclaimed.

(Written by **The Blue Time Ranger**)

"Well, why don't we get ready now, then?" Alex offered. "That way, when we've gotta get going, we'll be ready!"

"I like the way you think, Alex," Nick laughed.

So, the two couples took some time to pack up the things they'd want to bring for their stay at the hotel, with a small nudge from May to pack their X-Powders and some inconspicuous gadgets. ("Just in case" was May's reasoning, and they were inclined to believe that, considering their careers.)

"Man, this _totally_ rocks," Alex giggled. "Who'd have thought just having some fun at a photo booth would let us win a contest?"

"I've seen some pretty crazy things myself, honestly," Nick replied as he made sure he had everything he needed. "But hey, we won, so I'm definitely not complaining."

"Well, I think that's everything," Alex stated, closing her suitcase up. "Let's go see if Sam and Mat are ready."

Nick and Alex walked out of the room, holding hands, not noticing that May was watching from the nearby hallway with a strange expression on her face.

**5:54 PM – The Spies' Beach House**

"You two ready to head out?" Alex asked as Sam and Mat came down the stairway, lugging their own belongings in separate suitcases.

"As ready as we'll ever be, I guess," Sam responded.

"I can't wait to see what this place is like," Mat replied.

"You guys are _so lucky_, you know that?" Clover teased. "But I'm happy for ya. Make sure you take in _all _the extravagances, got it?"

"We'll _definitely_ be sure to do that, Clover," Sam responded, looping an arm around Mat's shoulders.

"And remember, if you ever need our help for whatever reason, or you just wanna chat with your buds, our X-Powder lines are always open!" May laughed.

"You all have fun now," Haruka giggled.

With that, the two couples left the beach house to make their way to the hotel.

"Okay, I'm bored," Dawn quipped.

"You wanna set the Wii up?" Melissa asked.

"Oh, if it's a Brawl match you want, it is SO ON," Dawn responded, rocketing upstairs to retrieve her Nintendo Wii.

"Is this new Smash Bros. game really all that?" Nozomi asked. "I've never really been a fighting game kinda gal."

"Oh, trust me, Nozomi, even if you're a fighting game scrub, Smash is really easy to pick up and play," May answered. "No complicated quarter-circle backwards then fifty-degree spin nonsense like in Street Fighter, just fast-paced, high-flying combat. It's LOADS of fun! Also, SOLID FREAKIN' SNAKE IS IN THE GAME!"

"Wow, they added the guy from Metal Gear?" Britney asked. "I thought it was mostly about Nintendo characters."

"Yeah, but they're branching out a little with this installment," Melissa answered just as Dawn came down with the Nintendo Wii and _many_ controllers. "I'm more surprised that they let _Sonic the Hedgehog_ join."

"Oh, man, Nick was _psyched_ about that one," Dawn giggled.

"Excuse me, you guys," May stated. "I'll be right back, 'kay?"

May moved for the stairway, only for Haruka to stealthily follow her, having noticed something odd about May's expression.

May came out of her room dressed in orange pajamas with a much smaller skull-embroidered cap, only to jump back in shock when she looked up to see Haruka staring her down.

"Holy _crapbaskets_, Haruka, you almost gave me a jumpscare!" May exclaimed before calming down. "Okay, that aside, what's up?"

"I was going to ask you that, May," Haruka responded. "I saw you get a weird look when the girls were talking about Smash Bros., so... is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" May wondered.

"Well... I saw you kinda tense up when Dawn said that Nick was hyped about Sonic joining the game," Haruka quipped. "Was it something she said?"

Suddenly, May seemingly didn't want to answer that question.

"Now that I think about it, you've been watching Nick a lot lately," Haruka stated, the pieces slowly coming together. "Could it be that..."

May's response was instantaneous, lunging over to clamp her hand over Haruka's mouth so no one downstairs could hear their conversation.

"W-what's with the sudden hand over mouth, May?" Haruka asked.

"...you got me," May admitted, knowing there was no way out of it now. "I'm sure you've already figured it out, but... I'm in love with Nick."

"When did it start?" Haruka wondered gently, not wanting to set May off.

"After Tachikawa," May answered immediately. "He did so much for me, you know. He gave me a shoulder to cry on, he didn't judge me for showing emotion, and... Haruka, he helped me through the toughest time of my _life_. How could I _not _fall in love after that?"

"And you haven't told Nick about it, _why_?" Haruka asked.

"...you know why," May replied. "I don't want to be selfish and get between Nick and Alex just because of my own feelings for him."

"But this is _Nick_ we're talking about," Haruka responded. "I'm sure he, of all people, would understand."

"But what about _Alex_?!" May shouted, causing Haruka to take a step back. "I don't know how _she'd_ react! I don't want to be the cause of them getting into some kind of stupid tizzy because _I decided to be the third goddamn wheel!_"

Haruka was completely silent.

"Look, just... I'm not bitter, okay? I'm happy for them," May stated. "Just don't tell _anyone_, got it? I had my chance. I'm not going to cry over spilled chocolate milk. Nick's still my best friend, and I'm okay with that."

Regaining her earlier excited expression, May raced back downstairs to join the, from the sounds of it, raucous game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

_Are you __**really**__ okay with that, May?_ Haruka thought. _Because it honestly sounds like you're trying to convince __**yourself**__ more than me._

(From **Mat49324**)

To say the least, Haruka was _very_ mixed on the circumstances at hand. What _was_ Nick going to say about May's feelings of love?

"Sometimes I REALLY wish Nick wasn't in love with Alex," May said to herself. Unfortunately for May, Haruka looked at her as if she heard May say that. May quickly looked hurt, as if she regretted saying what she had.

"May, _please _don't do anything you'll regret," Haruka warned.

"I think it's a little late for that," May responded. "Look, it's like I said, I'm not going to butt in on them. I had my chance."

And with that, May turned back to the game before anyone else could catch on to what she was saying.

Meanwhile, Clover looked on at the Brawl game going on. She couldn't help but think of the similar circumstances from before when she won the Blingjet contest and got to sit with Triple Threat on the flight, and Alex and Sam were "grounded" at home to say the least because she'd forgotten to mail their entries. _Then again, I got to sit with Triple Threat, so I guess we're even... in a way._

"OH YEAH!" Bridget exclaimed at Melissa. "I GOT YOU!"

"Think again!" Melissa shouted as her character activated his counter ability to throw Bridget's character backwards.

"Ugh, just freakin' _why_ with these dumb counter moves?!" Bridget growled. "It's so dumb that you basically can't even attack these Fire Emblem doofs because of it!"

"Here, let me show you," May giggled, gently sliding in to snatch the controller that Bridget had dropped. "You gotta play mind games with them. Basically, either make them use their counter early so you can punish them for being cheeky, or make it so they don't even wanna try it."

True to her word, May began making short work of Melissa due to anticipating the times when she'd attempt to use a counter move.

"And _that_, my fellow spies, is how you annihilate counter-happy Fire Emblem characters," May laughed once the match was over.

"You sound like you really know this game, May," Britney quipped.

"Well, I played a lot, and I mean _a lot_ of Melee when I was younger," May responded

Just when Britney called for the next game against May, the eight remaining spies heard the doorbell again; unfortunately, they were all WOOHPed by Jerry just when they were close to the front door. They all screamed loudly as they fell down the tubes and landed in Jerry's office at W.O.O.H.P.

"Good evening, spies," Jerry greeted. "Thank you for answering _my house call._"

"In lieu of our missing snarker, one day I'm gonna get you for that, Jerry," May giggled.

He then noted that Nick, Alex, Mat, and Sam were not among them. "Seems we're short-handed this time."

"Wish I could say 'nice to see you too, Jerry', but you definitely interrupted my chance at Brawl," said Britney.

"Yes, I apologize for interrupting the fun," said Jerry. "But we do have a situation on our hands."

"What's the word, Jer?" asked May.

He gestured to the viewscreen behind him, and Captain Hayes's picture popped up. "The WOOHP Containment Facility has just informed me that Captain Hayes has escaped."

"Captain Hayes?!" Bridget exclaimed.

"The same guy who captured all the celebs and me on his Blingjet!" Clover added.

"Don't these dumbbells _ever_ give up?!" May exclaimed.

"Comes with the territory of working for W.O.O.H.P., honestly," Britney admitted.

"Despite the fact that we have no information on his plans at the moment, we have reason to believe that he is somewhere in Beverly Hills," Jerry explained. "And we'd like you to investigate and hopefully stop him before he can carry his plans out."

"No doubt he's going after more celebrities," Britney answered.

"Why would he do that?" May asked as the spies walked over to GLADIS to retrieve their gadgets for this mission. "That's one baddie I've never been told about, honestly."

"Dude's got a _chronic_ case of worshipping celebrities to the point that he captured a bunch of them and imprisoned them on a giant jet so he could stay with them forever," Clover explained. "He almost put _me_ on that permanent flight, too!"

"I once again reiterate: how do you _deal_ with all these nutjobs sometimes?" Bridget asked.

"Very slowly and tediously," Clover replied.

"Now, spies, before I send you off, where are the others?" Jerry asked.

"Sam and Alex won a week-long stay at the Beverly Hills Hotel," Clover answered. "Sweethearts contest."

"Nick and Mat are with them," said Nozomi.

May had a slight amount of jealousy in her body language, unknown to anyone.

_No, no, no! BAD May!_ May thought. _You said it yourself that you're happy for them, and that's the stone-cold truth! Stop it with the involuntary jealousy!_

**7:02 PM – Beverly Hills Hotel**

"Well, here we are," said Nick.

"Totally," said Alex as she gripped his hand tightly.

"I wonder if we'll have some time for dinner," Mat said. "Obviously the pool area's closed by now – that's the one area I look forward to for stays at swanky resorts, including back home."

"Considering you're from Hawaii, Mat," said Sam as she grabbed Mat's hand tightly, too. "I am _totally_ not surprised."

The four then started to walk to the front desk with their tickets. Sam and Alex told the employee about the contest they'd won. The same employee who greeted the spies at their front door back at their beach house had come out of hiding and took the tickets off Sam and Alex.

"Your suite awaits," said the employee.

"This is too cool, Sammy!" Alex exclaimed, VERY giddy.

Other bellhops took their suitcases like clockwork to escort the two couples to their suite.

"You four have dinner waiting whenever you're ready," One of the bellhops reminded. "Triple Threat is preparing to serenade other guests here."

To say that Sam and Alex were giddy with excitement was a REAL understatement. Nick and Mat just chuckled at each other as their girlfriends yanked their arms away and ran to the nearest restaurant in the hotel, putting their unpacking on the proverbial backburner. The bellhops were shocked at the girls' reactions themselves. The two couples were escorted to a private booth where they were served dinner; all four were surprised to hear that all meals were on the house. As expected, Sam and Alex were fawning over Dan, Stan, and The Man – the three that made up Triple Threat. Nick and Mat got a look for themselves; Mat was impressed.

"Okay, I guess they look kinda cute," said Mat with no hint of jealousy in his tone.

"They've certainly got that charm about them," Nick quipped.

"Aw, come on, guys!" Alex exclaimed to Nick and Mat.

"Yeah, this sweepstakes we won is _TOTALLY AWESOME!_" Sam exclaimed.

They were both singing along to the current song and sighing in love at Triple Threat playing. Both boys chuckled at Sam and Alex falling backwards and catching them.

"You seriously think they're hotter than us?" Mat asked as Nick realized it, too.

"Okay, maybe not _that_ hot," Sam quipped. "You _know_ you're the only boy for me, Mat!"

"Hey, you know I've got a thing for hunky boy bands!" Alex giggled before pulling Nick in for a kiss. "But, honestly, they're potatoes compared to you, Nick."

The serenading continued on.

"Hey, let's call Clover and Brit," Alex suggested, getting her X-Powder out.

"What's up, you guys?" Britney asked once her image flickered onto the X-Powder screen. "You having fun already?"

"FREAKING TRIPLE THREAT IS HERE!" Alex exclaimed.

"Sounds like they are," Clover laughed.

"We'll make sure they don't overload," Nick quipped.

"Just try not to lose your arm," Britney answered. "That would probably ruin the fun."

Just after Alex finished the call with Clover was when she and Sam heard an announcement that Triple Threat was holding a one-hour autograph session with photos included. Nick and Mat were chuckling in complete amusement at Alex and Sam getting extra giddy at that announcement; the girls dashed out of the private booth.

"Dude, I don't know what's more amusing," said Mat. "This or Tad Bailey..."

Mat didn't get a chance to finish his statement, and Nick didn't have a chance to answer because Sam and Alex yanked their boyfriends away by their arms to get in line for an autograph and photos. Sam and Alex gave peace signs and even got photos with their boyfriends included with Triple Threat.

Back at their suite, both couples had showered and currently occupied the two beds just before bedtime.

"Ah, what a first day this turned out to be," Alex giggled.

"Says the fangirl who literally couldn't stop staring at the eye candy," Nick replied, knowing how fun it was to tease his girlfriend.

"Heeeeeeeeeey, it's not my fault that Triple Threat hasn't lost any of their charm!" Alex sputtered, knowing exactly what Nick was doing.

After sharing a brief laugh, Nick lunged over to tackle-hug Alex, sending them both crashing onto the bed.

"Okay, real talk, Nick, you know that it was just a teenager thing to swoon over boy bands, right?" Alex asked.

"Of _course_, silly," Nick replied. "I know you're still head-over-heels for me, right?"

"Well, _duh_!" Alex laughed, looking up at Nick who was only inches from her face. "As much as I tend to swoon over hunky boy bands that never seem to go out of style, I know in my heart that you're still the only man for me, Nick."

And with that, they leaned towards each other, their lips meeting halfway.

In the other bed, Sam and Mat were looking at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you are one of the winners, Sammy," Mat said.

"Thanks," said Sam. "It _is_ nice to get some time alone after all, even IF we're given a substantial amount of privacy."

"Totally," said Mat in agreement.

The two shared a kiss.

"Hey, Sammy, can I tell you something?" Mat asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Well, Sammy, if there's one thing I haven't said to you yet, it's this: I know you and I kinda fell in love when I first came here, but... you're more than just the girl of my dreams, Sammy – you're one of my best friends along with Alex and Clover, and... you really are the one girl I would totally kill to spend the rest of my life with."

Sam looked really stunned at how sweet Mat was being again.

"Tell me..." Mat continued. "Do you feel the same way?"

"After something like _that_, how could I _possibly_ say no?!" Sam exclaimed. "After everything we've been through, your Supercross heartbreak, getting spy-napped by those two dingbats, my getting shanked by that dumbbell Snit, and even running into my psycho ex... man, we've had it rough, haven't we? But no matter what happened, we've always stayed strong and found a way to overcome whatever obstacle comes our way. That's the sure sign of a wonderful relationship, eh, Mat?"

"I couldn't agree more, sweetheart," Mat replied. "Hey, remember the promise we made in the pool? Where I said that I'd always be with you no matter what loonies, crazies, or nutjobs try to get in our way at every turn?"

"How could I _ever_ forget?" Sam answered, allowing a tear to fall as she kissed Mat. "I meant what I said back then, you know. About searching so long for the one who would truly sweep me off my feet... I finally found my Mr. Right."

With that, Sam and Mat kissed again.

**9:39 AM – Beverly Hills Hotel Pool Area (The Next Day)**

The following day, the conditions were pristine and beautiful. After a light breakfast, the two couples hit the hotel pool. Nick and Alex wasted no time and got in the water. Mat and Sam took in the morning sun and held hands from their lounge chairs. Sam back in her usual green one-piece backless swimsuit that showed her curves, and Alex also in her green bikini and mesh (from season 1's "Eraser" and season 2's "Boy Bands will be Boy Bands").

"Is this similar to Hawaii, Mat?" Sam asked.

"Yes and no," said Mat. "It's hard to say why not – maybe because no hula dancers, but take it from me: there are things you can only do in Hawaii."

He saw Alex was nearby with Nick.

"Hey, Alex, I hope you heard that?" Mat then asked. "I know Hawaii's your dream destination after all..."

"You bet I did, Mat," Alex giggled.

After that, Alex tried splashing a little water at Sam and Mat's feet. That was enough to get Mat's attention at least. He and Sam bolted up, held hands, and jumped in the pool to get back at Alex.

After two hours, Sam and Alex had a real urge for the spa amenities. Alex and Nick went for the mud bath while Sam and Mat treated themselves to a massage. The two couples reversed roles shortly thereafter.

When they came back to their suite for a break, Nick and Mat took Alex and Sam gently to check out the view from their balcony. Both boys had gotten shirts on after the spa, but Sam and Alex remained in their own bathing suits. Both girls even hugged and kissed their boyfriends, which the boys returned and looked off in the distance.

"You can't beat the views in Hawaii in my book," Mat quipped. "But believe me, these views rank right up there."

"Totally," Alex quipped in agreement. "So, Mat, you wanna fill us in on 'things you can only do in Hawaii'?"

Nick and Sam listened in, too.

"I thought you'd never ask, Alex," said Mat. "What do you wanna hear first? That you can jump into the water from rocks, or that you can order food from a food truck?"

Alex didn't get a chance to give an answer because Sam's X-Powder chirped. Slightly bothered by the X-Powder, Sam answered it.

(Written by **The Blue Time Ranger**)

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"_Hey, girlfriend, we just wanted to check in and hope you guys are having a good time,"_ Clover giggled. _"Sorry if we interrupted any important moments."_

"We were just talking about Hawaii," Mat answered, hoping Clover would take the hint and let them get back to their talk. "And other cool things that can be done there that can't be done anywhere else."

"_Ooh, like what?"_ Clover asked, only to be shoved off-screen by May.

"_Clover, let the lovebirds get back to their lovebird-ing!"_ May proclaimed before catching Clover's X-Powder and looking at the two couples. _"Sorry about that, you guys. Clover insisted on calling even though I told her that __**maybe**__ calling them every seven hours might not be the best of ideas."_

"_Hey, it was worth a shot, right?"_ Clover called out.

"_Well, sorry for the interruptions,"_ May giggled. _"We'll let you get back to your business. Ciao for now!"_

The X-Powder screen went dark.

"Okay, that was... a thing," Nick quipped.

"Shoulda listened to May, Clover," Sam sighed.

Back in the suite, the two couples were taking a short break before deciding where to go next.

However, they were not expecting a loud THUNK sound to resound from somewhere nearby.

"You heard that, right, Mat?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but it kinda sounded like someone dropped something," Mat quipped. "I've honestly heard a lot of that on this trip."

Sadly, it was not meant to be, as the moment Mat opened the room door, he was met with a wall of solid steel.

"Um... that wasn't there when we came to the room, was it?" Nick asked.

"_Definitely_ not," Sam proclaimed as she decided to test the steel by shoulder-ramming it. Nothing. "Oh, this isn't any sort of good."

_You would be correct, you no-good spies,_ a voice blared from the loudspeaker in the room. Sam sighed in obvious frustration the instant she recognized the voice.

"Oh, lord, don't tell me that's Captain Hayes," Sam groaned.

"Wait, you mean the psycho who kidnapped all those celebrities along with Clover and trapped them on that giant jet?" Alex asked.

_Correct! You are now my prisoners, as is everyone in this hotel._

"You madman, were you planning this all along?!" Nick challenged.

_But of course. You damned spies are going to pay for what you did to me._

"And another thing! Why is it _always_ revenge with you wackos?!" Mat shouted.

_Oh, where would the fun be in spoiling the surprises?_

And with that, Captain Hayes disconnected, leaving the two couples in the room by themselves even as Sam retrieved her X-Powder to call the other spies.

"This is bad, Sammy," Mat proclaimed. "We need to get the others on the horn right away."

"I'm already on it, Mat," Sam responded. "Girls, we officially have an emergency on our hands."

"_Would that emergency be a total cluck who loves celebrities a little TOO much?"_ Clover responded.

"Wait, you knew that Captain Hayes was up to no good?" Mat wondered.

"_Jerry summoned us in the middle of an epic Smash Bros. game and told us that he'd escaped from prison,"_ Nozomi answered. _"Someone really needs to tell Jerry that W.O.O.H.P. prison is a little TOO flimsy, honestly."_

"Well, apparently Hayes just hijacked our hotel and is holding everyone here hostage," Nick explained. "We're gonna try and bust out of here and see if we can help anyone else here."

"_Don't you worry about a thing, lovebirds!"_ May proclaimed. _"I'm gathering the squad to come and bust you all out, so just sit tight and we'll get you out of there before you can say 'Luigi's Mansion ripoff'!"_

"Please hurry, May," Mat stated as the transmission ended. "All right, now to think of a way out of here. Sam, do you have anything that could break through this?"

Sam reached into her suitcase and pulled out a Laser Lipstick, now extremely glad that May had convinced them to bring some gadgets along with them just in case something happened.

"Let me try this," Sam stated, aiming the Laser Lipstick and firing it at a part of the metal wall blocking their way out. The laser didn't seem to cut through, but it left a rather nasty burn at the spot where she'd fired.

"Maybe we should combine our lasers," Mat replied, reaching for his Laser Chapstick so he and Sam could fire together.

"Man, this wall is _sturdy_," Sam quipped. "Does it look like we're even making any progress?"

"I'm not sure if we're cutting _through _the wall, but it seems like we're at least _weakening _it," Alex noted. "Should I add my own laser?"

"Actually, let me take a crack at it," Nick stated, his psychic aura flaring to life as he drew his right hand behind him, neon-green light gathering in his hand.

"Stand clear, everybody," Nick proclaimed. Sam, Mat, and Alex immediately moved as far away from the steel wall as possible.

"_FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"_ Nick shouted, thrusting his glowing palm towards the part of the steel wall Sam and Mat had attacked and unleashed a powerful neon-green blast of energy that sliced through the weakened steel like a knife through buttered toast, carving a large enough hole for all four spies to exit their suite and into the hallway.

"All right, what should we do now?" Alex asked.

"I think Sam and Mat should spread out and see if there's a way to free all the other hostages," Nick replied. "Alex and I are going to try and find Captain Hayes before he can start plotting."

The two couples split off in different directions down the hallway, hoping to stop whatever Captain Hayes' plan was before it was too late.

(From **Mat49324**)

**("How Can I Fall" by Breathe plays)**

"So much for _winning a_ _contest!_" Sam groaned.

"Tell me about it," said Mat.

While running, Mat heard Nick and Alex use their X-Powders; that reminded him that both he and Sam realized one thing they hadn't done yet. Fortunately, Sam had her X-Powder in her hand, as did Mat with his DS; she used her X-Powder to change from her green bathing suit to her green jumpsuit. Mat did the same with his own Nintendo DS to one of his Supercross-themed jumpsuits; Sam could see Mat's jumpsuit was blue and black, and the back read "Ramsey 25", which signified 1999 125 West Supercross champ, Nathan Ramsey. The two lovers then made a break for wherever they had to go.

"I can't believe these circumstances came up," Sam complained.

"Makes two of us," said Mat. "But then again, Nick and Alex are in the same boat, too."

The two lovers weaved around in every direction. Once they got to the pool area, the two didn't see Clover and Haruka having just landed via their jetpack backpacks and rammed into them unintentionally. Britney and May were among them as well.

"OOF!" Sam and Mat grunted, except Mat happened to have briefly seen Haruka and tried to hit the brakes, but there was no way to avoid crashing into her.

Clover was not as fortunate – she and Sam fell into the water.

"Sammy? Mat?" Haruka exclaimed as Sam and Clover resurfaced.

"Sorry, guys," Mat said as he helped Haruka up off the ground.

"Yeah, sorry," said Sam to Clover.

"What are you two _doing,_ Sammy?!" Clover chastised.

"Clover, I said I was sorry!" Sam exclaimed as Mat and Britney helped them out.

"Give it a break, Clover!" Mat added. "We didn't see you in time – myself included."

"That shouldn't excuse _whaling_ into us!" Clover exclaimed as she and Sam wiped their faces.

"Okay, arguing aside," May spoke up. "We need to stop Captain Hayes."

"Right," said Haruka once she brushed herself off.

Mat then noticed some bubbling in the water. "Uh, ladies, I think we've been spotted."

The spies got a look themselves to see a total of three henchmen come leaping out of the pool area.

"Uh oh, Mat was right," said Britney.

"Look on the bright side," Sam replied. "There's six of us and only three of them."

"Don't speak too soon, Sammy..." said Clover.

Three more henchmen came jumping out to even the odds.

"Come on, girls!" May exclaimed. "We're Super Spies, and stats say that ten times out of ten, we can take these brutes!"

"Right!" Clover exclaimed.

The six henchmen charged at the six spies. Two were stopped in their tracks when Sam and Mat, with REAL toad-like expressions on their faces, used their Laser Lipstick and Chapstick as warning shots. Stunned, the two stopped henchmen were met with two kicks from the couple in love and sent back in the pool.

"You all are gonna _pay_ for ruining _our getaway!_" Sam growled.

Clover and Britney easily evaded the two henchmen coming for them; Haruka and May did the same.

"Team up, Haruka?" May asked.

"Not saying 'no' there," Haruka quipped.

The two henchmen lunged for them at the same time, but Haruka and May spun in opposite directions to dodge, then, while the henchmen were dazed from missing their attack, the two spies lunged forward to smash the henchmen into each other, and eventually finishing with a double flying kick that sent them back into the pool as well.

"Owned," May giggled, high-fiving Haruka.

The other two henchmen moved in on Clover and Britney again. Britney and Clover teamed up and kicked them again, sending the two henchmen backwards into the other two henchmen that were just coming out of the pool.

"Had enough?!" Haruka growled.

The henchmen just retreated.

"Figured you would!" Clover quipped.

"Let's go find Nick and Alex and the others," Sam then said.

That was when Mat saw a rustle in Sam's hair.

"Wait a minute, Sammy," said Mat. "I see something in your hair."

"There's something in my hair?!" Sam asked. She looked pretty stressed.

"I see it, too," said Haruka when she got a look.

"Don't... move, Sammy," Mat quipped.

Haruka and Clover carefully got whatever was in Sam's hair, while she held Mat for moral support.

"Got it!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Is it a bee?" Sam asked. "A nasty bird? A bug?"

"Guess #3 might be a winner," said Haruka.

"But it's totally not from Mother Nature," Clover deduced.

The "bug" turned out to be some kind of wacky tracking device in the shape of an ant.

"I don't know if I should be relieved or disturbed," Sam quipped when she got a look for herself. "But let's send that to Jerry."

"I sure hope Nick and Alex are having better luck than us," said Britney.

"Let's go and find 'em," May quipped.

As the group of six headed back to the hotel, Mat looked at Sam.

"Should we try the dinner again or are you willing to count this?" Mat asked Sam.

"I'd probably try the dinner again," Sam answered.

_Meanwhile..._

In another section of the Beverly Hills Hotel, Nick, Alex, Nozomi, Melissa, Bridget, and Dawn were all surrounded by Captain Hayes himself. Just like with Mat and Sam, Nick and Alex were very upset over the circumstances that popped up out of nowhere.

(Written by **The Blue Time Ranger**)

"Well, well, my little _spy_," Captain Hayes proclaimed, looking at Alex in such a way that forced Nick to stand next to her, his fists raised and ready to attack. "It's been far too long since our last encounter. And it seems like you brought some new friends this time, eh?"

"Oh, stow it, you little psycho!" Alex shot back, raising her fists. "What's your game here?!"

"Should be obvious," Captain Hayes responded, spreading his arms in a dramatic fashion. "Every single celebrity in this hotel belongs to me now."

"Not if _we_ have anything to say about it!" Bridget proclaimed.

"Oh, _please_," Captain Hayes laughed. "You might have more allies, but it doesn't mean you're going to beat me this time."

Nick crossed his arms over his chest, then threw them to the side, which caused his psychic aura to explode to life around him. Nick was very pleased to see Captain Hayes take a few steps back when it happened.

"They _always_ say that," Nick taunted before lunging forward and slugging Captain Hayes in the stomach, sending him tumbling backwards. "And look where it gets them."

As Captain Hayes attempted to pick himself up, Nick raised his right hand, ensnaring the captain in his psychic grip, then smashing him into a nearby wall.

"You're going to pay _dearly_ for ruining our romantic getaway, _captain_," Nick growled. "Now _get up_ and face the music!"

"Honestly..." Captain Hayes wheezed as he picked himself up. "Should you be worried about beating down on me right now? Or would you rather look for the rest of my hostages... before something _bad_ happens to them?"

"Oh, you _wouldn't_," Nozomi growled.

"You should know that a villain always has backup plans," Captain Hayes responded before throwing down some smoke bombs to make his escape.

"Damn you, get back here!" Dawn shouted.

Nick closed his eyes and focused his psychic power, using it to perform a "radar sweep" (May's term and idea) of the area, trying to hear the thoughts of any other nearby hostages.

"I hate to admit this, spies, but Hayes was right," Nick stated. "I'm sensing a _lot_ of fear in the other patrons around here. Do you think we should go help them?"

"It's our job as the good guys to help the people in need!" Alex proclaimed. "We'll catch up with mister nutball soon enough."

"Lead the way, fearless leader!" Bridget proclaimed.

"...wait, I thought Sam was the leader," Nick teased.

"Well, she's probably somewhere else right now, so until we all get back together, we decided to appoint _you_ our interim team leader," Nozomi giggled.

With that in mind, Nick began to lead his group back through the hallways in hopes of finding and saving all the people trapped in the hotel.

_To be continued..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Next time on Totally Spies: A Getaway Gone Wrong..._

Sam: Well, this is just getting more and more annoying, isn't it?

Mat: Guess we're all glad that May convinced us to keep some of our W.O.O.H.P. stuff just in case exactly this happened, huh?

Alex: How's the hostage rescue mission coming?

?: SOMEONE HELP!

May: Okay, I _definitely_ heard that little girl crying out for help!

Nick: I'm on it! ...oh, god, what happened here?!

?: These strange-looking men broke into our room... and they took my mom away from me!

Nick: Okay, _now _I'm mad. But first... what's your name, little missy?

Eri: ...it's Eri.

Nick: Well, nice to meet you, Eri. Don't you worry, we'll _definitely_ find your mother, next time on _Totally Spies: A Getaway Gone Wrong_, "Captain Calamity"!

Nozomi: About time I got a cheesy line for these episode previews, huh? Well, _captain_, I hope you're ready to _sink_! ...too much?


	2. Captain Calamity

_Previously on Totally Spies: A Getaway Gone Wrong..._

"You're going to pay _dearly_ for ruining our romantic getaway, _captain_," Nick growled. "Now _get up_ and face the music!"

"Honestly..." Captain Hayes wheezed as he picked himself up. "Should you be worrying about beating down on me right now? Or would you rather look for the rest of my hostages... before something _bad_ happens to them?"

"Oh, you _wouldn't_," Nozomi growled.

"You should know that a villain always has backup plans," Captain Hayes responded before throwing down some smoke bombs to make his escape.

"Damn you, get back here!" Dawn shouted.

Nick closed his eyes and focused his psychic power, using it to perform a "radar sweep" (May's term and idea) of the area, trying to hear the thoughts of any other nearby hostages.

"I hate to admit this, spies, but Hayes was right," Nick stated. "I'm sensing a _lot_ of fear in the other patrons around here. Do you think we should go help them?"

"It's our job as the good guys to help the people in need!" Alex proclaimed. "We'll catch up with mister nutball soon enough."

"Lead the way, fearless leader!" Bridget proclaimed.

"...wait, I thought Sam was the leader," Nick teased.

"Well, she's probably somewhere else right now, so until we all get back together, we decided to appoint _you_ our interim team leader," Nozomi giggled.

With that in mind, Nick began to lead his group back through the hallways in hopes of finding and saving all the people trapped in the hotel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(The pages constantly turn, no matter how long the reader takes. When one story ends, another story will inevitably start. In the end, there is only a new beginning.)

**Mat49324** and **The Blue Time Ranger** are proud to present:

_Totally Spies!: __A Getaway Gone Wrong_

**Story Rated:** T for Teen

**Story Created:** February 10th, 2020

**Story Summary:** The eighth joint project between Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger, collectively known as _Totally Spies: The New Adventures_. One day after a bout of shopping at the Groove, Sam and Mat learn that they've won a contest for sweethearts; Alex and Nick have won, too. The main event is a week-long stay at a fancy hotel! Unfortunately, the sweet quickly turns to sour when it's revealed that yet another of the spies' old foes, the celebrity-worshipping Captain Hayes, has marooned everyone inside the hotel, celebrities and all, including Sam and Mat. Can the rest of the spies break everyone out before Captain Hayes can enact whatever his newest sinister plan is?

**On Today's Episode:** The two spy groups race through the hotel in hopes of saving everyone trapped within its walls, but bad seems to become worse when one of the hostages is an eight-year-old girl whose mother was taken away by Captain Hayes' henchmen. Now the spies have to find Eri's mother before anything unspeakable happens, and hopefully stop whatever Captain Hayes has waiting in the shadows. And the getaway was going so well, too...

**And Now, the Obligatory Disclaimer:** Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger do not own anything related to Totally Spies or any of its affiliations. It belongs solely to Marathon Media Group, Image Entertainment Corporation, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, and David Michel. The only things of this story we DO own are any characters created by us truly for the story (in this case, Nick, Haruka, Bridget, May, Nozomi, Dawn, and Melissa on my side, and Mathew on his side). Any characters or things we don't own, we are just borrowing with no intent of copyright infringement, only for the entertainment of our readers. Besides, if we _did_ own Totally Spies, which we _don't_, why would we be writing fiction on a fan site?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Episode 2: Captain Calamity

"Man, it's absolute _chaos_ in here," Nozomi quipped as Nick's group dashed through the hallways of the hotel, guided by Nick's psychic "radar" towards anyone who needed to be rescued.

"Well, when a celebrity-obsessed psycho basically traps you in the ritziest pad in Beverly Hills and uses you as his bargaining chips, what do you expect?" Alex teased.

"Sam, what's the situation on your end?" Bridget asked as she called Sam on her X-Powder.

"_We just got jumped by some of Captain Hayes' henchmen, but we're doing all right," _Sam answered. _"We're moving on to search for hostages."_

"Practically the same here," Nozomi replied. "We actually ran into the good captain himself, but he predictably chickened out before we could do any damage to him."

"I got to throw him around a little, at least," Nick quipped as he glanced ahead...

_SOMEBODY HELP!_

...only to stumble forward when someone's panicked thoughts blared so loudly in his head that it almost knocked him off of his feet.

"_Whoa, Nick, you okay?"_ May asked.

"Someone's scared," Nick replied. "And from how loud that shout blared in my head, whoever that was in _real_ deep trouble. We'll meet up with you guys soon, okay?"

"_Roger that,"_ Haruka stated. _"Now go and be heroes, you guys."_

"Where did that shout come from, Nick?" Melissa asked.

Nick followed his psychic "radar" towards where that shout had been the loudest, and, of course, they only met another steel wall, like almost every other hotel room around the area.

"Why am I not surprised?" Bridget sighed.

Nick didn't waste any time, gathering energy into his hand and aiming it for the steel wall, firing off a Final Shine Attack that blasted a hole through the metal and allowed the group to enter the hotel room in question.

And the sight within caused Nick's blood to start boiling.

Three of Captain Hayes' henchmen, a trio of rather burly and "macho"-looking men, were surrounding an eight-year-old girl with bluish, off-white hair, and wide, innocent-looking red eyes filled with fear, no doubt of what these scary men were going to do to her.

"Just sit still, little girl, and we won't have to rough ya up like we did your mother," the first henchman proclaimed.

"Hey, shut up," the second henchman groaned while elbowing the first in the gut. "We're not _actually_ going to hurt her, are we? She's just a little girl!"

"Yeah, but the boss' orders are absolute," the third henchman responded. "We already got her singer of a mother so she can serenade the boss, and now we have to get her daughter, too."

Nick glanced back at the rest of his group, silently asking them if he could go on the offensive before his anger got the better of him.

"Go nuts," Alex stated.

"Hey, assholes!" Nick growled, causing the three thugs to spin around and face him.

"Hey, how'd he get in through the wall?!" the first thug proclaimed.

"Who cares?! He's one of those spies that boss told us to watch out for!" the second thug shouted.

"Let's take him down!" the third thug exclaimed as all three bum-rushed Nick at the same time.

Nick retreated out of the room and into the hallway, causing the thugs to just miss a diving attack. "Try again for a nickel?" Nick taunted.

"Hey, stand still, you little _punk_!" the second thug growled.

Nick let his psychic aura explode to life around him, causing the three thugs to take a step back in unison.

"Oh, _I'm_ the punk?!" Nick shouted. "I saw you harassing that little girl. I seriously don't understand why you villain henchmen have absolutely _no morals_ sometimes!"

"Hey, I was the only one against it!" the second thug shouted in hopes of getting a reprieve.

"_No damn excuses!"_ Nick exclaimed, raising his right hand to snare all three thugs in his psychic hold.

"W-what... what are y-you going to _do_ to us?" the first thug asked, suddenly fearing for his life.

"Well, I'd rather not fly off the handle and hurt someone that's not the bad guy we're trying to stop," Nick answered, backing up a few steps and eyeing the pool at the far west end of the hallway. "So I figured I'd let you jerks _cool off_ for a bit."

Nick thrust his hands forward, sending all three thugs flying down the hallway, crashing through the already shattered door, and straight into the pool.

"Wow, remind me never to get on your bad side, Nick," Nozomi giggled. "You're _scary_ when you're angry."

The thugs taken care of, Nick softened his expression as he walked back into the room to see how the girl was doing. "You okay?" Nick asked.

"I... I am now," the girl replied. "Thank you for saving me."

"It's kinda what we do," Nick answered, bending down to meet the girl eye to eye. "What's your name?"

"Eri," the girl replied.

Nick reached out to pat Eri lightly on the head as a way to calm her down. No doubt she was still scared of what those thugs had already done to her mother and had been planning for her. Thankfully, it seemed to work, and Eri smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Eri," Nick continued. "My friends and I are helping everyone who's been trapped by the bad men. What exactly happened to your mother?"

Eri looked up at the ceiling. "Someone... someone said something on the big speaker about holding everyone here 'hostage', and then... that big metal wall trapped us in here," Eri explained. "After that, three of those big men came through the vent, and... t-they took mama from me..."

"Why would they go after your mother like that?" Alex asked.

"Mama is a _very_ good singer," Eri answered. "And one of the bad men said that... their boss wanted mama to sing for him..."

"Okay, now he's _really_ gone too far," Bridget proclaimed.

"I guess that's our next primary objective," Melissa realized. "We find Eri's mother."

"Didn't Eri say that Captain Hayes took her?" Dawn asked. "So she's probably with him or somewhere close."

"Let me call the others quick," Nick stated, opening up his X-Powder. "Sam, do you read me?"

"_Loud and clear, Nick,"_ Sam answered. _"What's the situation over there?"_

"Slight change of plans," Nick explained. "Can your team take care of the hostage situation? We've got a more pressing reason to go after Captain Hayes."

"Basically, the 'good captain' personally kidnapped this little girl's mother, and we're going to find Captain Hayes and get her back by any means necessary," Nozomi stated.

"_And the heroes come through again!"_ May giggled. _"Don't worry, you guys, we'll get the other hostages to safety. You just find mister captain and kick his butt five times to heck and back for what he did to that poor girl."_

"Roger that," Nick replied before closing his X-Powder and turning back to Eri. "Now, Eri, we're going to find Captain Hayes and get your mother back. Would you rather stay with us until then, or...?"

Eri responded by running up and clutching Nick's hand in her own hands. "I think I'd be safer with all of you," Eri answered. "After all, you did all that cool mind stuff and got the bad men to back off, right?"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at how innocent Eri sounded, even in the midst of all this. "All right, then, but stay close to us, okay?" Nick replied. "Because things might get messy soon."

"You got it!" Eri proclaimed, standing close to Nick.

"Well, girls, let's go find Captain Hayes," Nick proclaimed. "And give him a good dose of _hurt_."

(From **Mat49324**)

"I couldn't agree more," Melissa quipped.

"Nick, I don't think this could be Marnie's kid, eh?" asked Dawn.

"Not that I know of," Nick deduced. "Marnie seems to be young enough to not have kids yet."

"Hey, Eri," Nozomi then said. "Could you tell us what your mom looks like?"

"She's..." Eri started. "She's about three mes tall, with _long_ hair like mine and she wears glasses."

Alex tried racking her brain on female singers she remembered from before. Unfortunately, only guys came to mind – T-Bone, Ricky Mathis, Triple Threat, and Teensicle just to name a few.

"Any bells ringing, Alex?" Bridget asked.

"None," Alex said. "All I can think about are male singers."

"Dang," said Bridget. "Eri's mom might be anybody if it's not ringing any bells for Alex."

"Probably," Nick quipped.

_Meanwhile..._

In another section of the Beverly Hills Hotel, the other spy team was searching around for Captain Hayes.

"I kinda thought you might want to try dinner all over again, Sammy," Mat said to Sam.

"Yeah, but we'll worry about that later," said Sam. "It's time to make Captain Hayes pay for it big time."

The two got back to the task at hand. It was very disturbing to the spies seeing steel walls cover every hotel room door, but every steel wall Sam saw just angered her inside – for good reason, too.

"I wonder if Jerry's made any progress on that tracking device," Haruka quipped.

"Hopefully he has," Britney replied.

"Totally," said Clover. "I feel like we're going around in circles to some extent."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "Too bad this turned into a botched getaway, too; I feel like Mat and I got one notch closer together, too."

Clover's X-Powder chirped.

"I bet that's Jerry," said Haruka as Clover answered her call.

"Hello?"

Jerry's visage popped up.

"Hello, spies," said Jerry. "How's the mission going?"

"Do the words 'This mission sucks' sum it up?" Sam replied.

"I get the picture, Sam," said Jerry, fully understanding Sam's angry tone. "In the meantime, I've finished analyzing the tracking device you found in Sam's hair."

"So, what's the verdict, Jer?" Mat asked as he held Sam to keep her calm.

"It's meant to travel in undetectable ways, then 'nest' near the persona's brain and scan their brainwaves," Jerry answered. "Most likely, it's how Captain Hayes deduced who at the hotel were celebrities."

"That might explain why it was caught in my hair, too," Sam deduced.

"Hopefully it wasn't there long," said Mat.

"Anyway, thanks, Jerry," Sam replied as Clover closed her X-Powder.

"Sammy, are you feeling OK?" Clover asked.

"I can't imagine how pissed you must be," said May, completely sympathetic.

Mat listened in, too.

"All I can say is I think I know how Mat felt about one of those races he was watching earlier," said Sam, who then looked at Mat.

"Anaheim 3 2001?" Mat asked.

"If that's the one you were telling Nick how pissed you were upon first seeing that," Sam said, getting her facts straight.

"Yeah, that's the one," said Mat. "No worries though, Sammy. We're gonna stop that dumbass if it's the last thing we do."

"Couldn't have said it better," said Sam with a grin and kissing Mat on the cheek. "And why I'm saving my anger for him."

Unknown to the two lovers, an attack on them was commencing. May saw it and dove to save the couple.

"There's only one thing judging from that shot," said May when she looked at the small amount of rubble near them. "It's..."

"That's right, little girl!"

"Captain Hayes!" the group exclaimed.

"Are you ready to go back to the WOOHP Containment Facility where you _freakin' belong_?!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Or do _we_ have to _make_ you go there?!" Sam growled, going directly at Captain Hayes. "You're gonna _PAY for ruining my romantic getaway with my boyfriend!_"

"Sammy, _we need a plan!_" Clover remarked.

Surprisingly, Sam managed to land a blow on Captain Hayes.

"Wow, kudos to her," Mat quipped.

"No worries, Sam," said May, getting out her X-Powder to alert Nick and the others. "I'm calling the squad now!"

Captain Hayes reacted back at Sam's blows, but Mat got an urge to help his girlfriend out, and that's what he did.

"Allow me to help, Sammy!"

"_We're coming, guys!"_ Bridget proclaimed from May's X-Powder.

With that, May shut her X-Powder, and the group went to assist Mat and (a _REALLY_ angry) Sam.

(Written by **The Blue Time Ranger**)

"Better say your prayers, _captain_," May proclaimed. "Because the rest of the gang is on their way, and you probably wouldn't like being outnumbered twelve to one, would you?"

"Like I'd be scared of a bunch of teenagers," Captain Hayes responded.

"By the way, what's the _point_ of taking everyone hostage?!" Britney shouted. "If you're only after celebrities, why would you try this with the normal people?!"

"Rules for villains, number four," Haruka answered. "Always take multiple hostages to get the good guys to hesitate."

"Well, we're saving your hostages, so you can just give it up now and spare yourself some pain," May stated, facing down Captain Hayes. "Or, how about this? You tell us where that little girl's mother is and _maybe_ we'll let you off with just a few face punches."

"Hmmm... whoever could you be talking about?" Captain Hayes cackled sarcastically.

Before May could attack, something flashed by Captain Hayes at lightning speed and knocked him to the ground.

Bridget skidded to a stop, clad in her Sonic Mode getup, and turned to face Captain Hayes. "The lady asked you a question, dipwad," Bridget proclaimed. "Now _out with it_."

"Yeah, give me back my mom, you big jerk!" Eri shouted as the rest of the spies arrived on the scene.

"Oh, who's the cutie?" Clover asked.

"This is Eri," Nick answered. "She's the one whose mom got kidnapped by mister psycho captain over here. Now, captain, answer the question and _tell us where she is_!"

"Is this the part where you try to intimidate me into spilling the beans on all of my plans?" Captain Hayes laughed. "Sorry, boy, but I'm not gonna fall for that shtick."

Nick reached out to snatch Captain Hayes in his psychic grip.

"You want another round of me playing smashy-smashy with your spine?" Nick proclaimed. "Now _tell me what you did with Eri's mother_, before I get _really_ nasty. And you don't want that."

Before Nick could wring any more answers out of Captain Hayes, he heard three different screams behind him. Nick quickly turned around just in time to see three burly men, no doubt more of Captain Hayes' henchmen, grab Mat, Sam, and Alex, then retreat into the ceiling via the ceiling vent systems.

"You're going to pay for that," Nick growled, turning back to the trapped Captain Hayes.

"Oh, relax, kid," Captain Hayes cackled. "It's not like I hurt her or anything. I may be a villain, but even I have _standards_."

"You still kidnapped her," Nick shot back. "Just like you did to my _friends and girlfriend_ not five _seconds_ ago! So don't feed me that week-old fuzzy bologna!"

"...huh. That's an image," May quipped.

Just then, another henchman dropped from another vent and crashed on top of Nick, knocking him to the ground and breaking his psychic hold on Captain Hayes.

"GET OFF!" Nick shouted, unleashing a quick psychic pulse to blast the henchman off of him and into the nearby wall, but Captain Hayes had taken the opportunity to make his escape.

"Okay, when did a lowly _mook_ realize he could do _that_?!" Nick exclaimed.

"Rules for villains, number twenty," Haruka answered. "If all else fails, improvise."

"Well, now we've got _another _problem on our hands," Britney stated. "Guess we're going to have to split up again, huh?"

"And we just got back together, too," Melissa groaned.

"At least we can cover more ground in groups," Nick responded. "So, here's how I think we should divide and conquer. Haruka, Bridget, Nozomi, you three should try to find where Captain Hayes is keeping the others. Melissa, Dawn, Clover, Britney, you keep rescuing all the hostages you can. May and I are going after Captain Hayes."

Nick looked down at Eri, who was standing safely behind him. "After all, I made a promise to someone."

"And you _never_ break a promise," Dawn proclaimed.

With that, the nine remaining spies split into their groups and set off, hoping that this case would be solved quickly, before any more nonsense happened.

(From **Mat49324**)

With that, Haruka, Bridget, and Nozomi meandered around the Beverly Hills Hotel in the hopes of finding either Captain Hayes or perhaps Mat, Sam, and Alex.

"It'd be nice to know where to look," Bridget said.

"I know," Nozomi proclaimed. "I'd sure hate to see the look on Sam and Alex's faces after this is all said and done."

"Hold on a minute," said Haruka when they rounded a corner.

A cap was found on the floor, and it was blue.

"I'll bet this belongs to Captain Hayes," Nozomi deduced.

"This must mean he's close by," Bridget deduced as well.

"Time to let Jerry do an analysis," Haruka quipped, only to hear another noise.

Staying on guard, Haruka checked out where that noise came from. Nozomi had just finished the scan for Jerry when she and Bridget saw Haruka carefully creeping around the corner.

"What's going on, Haruka?" Bridget asked.

"I don't know yet," Haruka answered.

The noises came from around three more rooms down. It sounded like someone was pounding the walls and noises were muffled.

"Okay, I can certainly hear something on the other side," Bridget quipped.

"I'll bet this must be where those henchmen took Alex, Mat, and Sam," Haruka deduced.

"Only one way to find out," Nozomi declared.

Bridget searched for a gadget to break the steel wall.

"Rules for villains, number thirty-two," Haruka quipped. "If you hold hostages, hide 'em in a hotspot like a hotel."

"AH-HA!" Bridget exclaimed, pulling out a Metal Mashing Boxing Glove. "Time to smash some walls."

"Hold on, Bridget," Haruka answered. "I'd think the good captain would know we'd go to rescue them. What if there's a trap waiting for us when we bust down the wall?"

"I've got that covered," Bridget responded, opening her X-Powder with her free hand. _"Sonic Mode, Online!"_

Once Bridget was clad in her Sonic Mode outfit, she reared back, ready to throw a punch. "Whoever's trapped in that room, stand clear of the doorway!" Bridget called.

When Bridget heard the sound of shuffling footsteps, she activated the Metal Mashing Boxing Glove and lunged forward with a dashing punch. The strength of the Metal Mashing Boxing Glove combined with the speed of Sonic Mode caused the glove to completely shatter the steel wall like it was made of paper.

Naturally, three electric stun batons extended out from the ceiling of the room and tried to shock Bridget, but she dashed backwards quickly thanks to the speed that Sonic Mode gave her, allowing Haruka to fire a blast from her Wind Tunnel 9000 that destroyed the electric batons and allowed safe passage into the room.

"Never fear, celebs and cronies, the cavalry has arrived!" Nozomi proclaimed.

"That was _exceptionally_ quick," Mat admitted.

"Gotta go fast, right?" Bridget giggled.

"Come on, let's all get out of here!" Alex proclaimed. "I'm seriously going to tear that captain a new one for ruining our getaway!"

"Get in line, Alex," Sam responded.

"Well, then let's go do that," Haruka replied.

Meanwhile, Clover, Britney, Melissa, and Dawn were looking for Captain Hayes themselves.

"I guess I can safely say that Sam, Mat, and Alex are in the same boat as me now," Clover remarked.

"Yeah, except they had gadgets, and you didn't," said Melissa. "Or did you?"

Clover shook her head in regards to that matter.

"I had to call Sam and Alex – and brave their sour attitudes to boot... Mat, too."

Clover cringed at remembering Sam and Alex's angry looks over the last time.

"I have to wonder if those three will wanna hear the word 'getaway' after this," Melissa wondered.

"My guess would be no," Dawn remarked.

The four spies then heard some banging nearby. Clover put her ear to the wall to confirm it.

"I'll bet that's Eri's mom who is captured," Melissa deduced.

"You sure?" Dawn asked. "We really only have Eri's description of her to go by."

"Whoever that is sounds remarkably like an older Eri to me," Melissa admitted. "Regardless, let's bust this thing down."

Clover tried a karate kick, but she was left with a sore foot and went hopping away.

"How many people thought _that_ was going to do anything?" Britney sighed.

"Dawn to the rescue," Dawn quipped, bringing out her Sonic Disintegrator Boombox and placing it right against the steel wall. "Anyone in that room, please stand clear of the door!"

Dawn waited until she heard the sounds of shuffling footsteps before activating the Sonic Disintegrator Boombox, the powerful sound waves battering the steel wall until it was cracked and brittle. Dawn raised her right foot and lashed out to strike the weakened wall, shattering enough of it to let the four spies into the room.

"Don't worry, everyone, we're here to help!" Melissa proclaimed to set everyone's mind at ease.

"Wow, there's a lot of celebrity people in here," Clover quipped.

"Target acquired!" Britney stated, glancing at a woman standing in the right corner of the room. She looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties, with long, bluish off-white hair, light red eyes, and glasses, rather perfectly matching the description of the mother that Eri had been separated from.

"Well, well, you must be Eri's mother," Dawn stated.

"Y-yes, my name is Emi, and... wait, you met my little Eri?" the mother asked. "Do you know where she is?!"

"She'd been trapped in her room after Captain Hayes' goons nabbed you, but my big brother busted her out," Melissa answered. "She's with him and another of our friends right now, so you don't have to worry about her safety. Nick can definitely handle any of these dumbbell goons."

"I just hope this will all be over soon," Emi sighed.

"Wait, why did Captain Hayes kidnap _you specifically_ because you can sing, then just toss you in a room with other celebrities like all of his other hostages?" Clover wondered.

"I refused to sing for that crazy man," Emi proclaimed.

"Makes sense," Melissa giggled.

"Come on, let's get everyone out of here," Britney stated.

_Meanwhile, at W.O.O.H.P. HQ..._

Jerry was in his office doing his usual analysis of the scan of the cap Nozomi sent him. Simultaneously, he was also working on other accommodations for the spy team after hearing Sam's angry response about their botched getaway that unexpectedly turned into a mission; he had a good feeling Alex's answer concerning the matter would be no different if he were to ask her.

"Ah, results!" Jerry exclaimed when he checked out Nozomi's clue.

When he did see the results, Jerry was met with a surprise.

"_Oh my!_"

"Sir, we've got a report that Captain Hayes had help in escaping," one of the agents reported. "Tim Scam. Thankfully, we were able to detain him before he could even think about escaping himself."

"What could _that_ particular scoundrel have to gain from this?" Jerry wondered.

_Meanwhile, back at the Beverly Hills Hotel..._

**("Recipe for My Love" by Austin Roberts plays)**

Nick and May were looking around together for Captain Hayes' whereabouts.

"You see anything, May?" Nick asked.

"... no, no luck," May stammered.

"May, are you okay?" Nick asked, obviously concerned at May's sudden attitude.

_Oh no..._ May thought. _He knows, doesn't he? ...do I tell him? Do I not tell him?!_

"May, is something wrong?" Nick asked. "You can tell me."

A hot flash came over May as she saw no way out of this.

(Written by **The Blue Time Ranger**)

A few seconds passed with May trying to think of a way to save face, only to find nothing.

_Crapbaskets,_ May thought. _He's got me backed into the proverbial corner._

Just then, however, May thought back to something Haruka had said to her.

"_But this is __**Nick**__ we're talking about. I'm sure he, of all people, would understand."_

"Hey, if it's something you want me to keep a secret, I'll take it to my grave with me," Nick stated.

May looked back up at Nick, allowing herself to hope. "You promise?" May asked.

"You know I don't break my promises, May," Nick teased. "How many times have people said that about me?"

May sighed, summoning all the courage she had. "Okay," May replied.

Nick leaned in close to receive the transmission of secret information.

He definitely didn't expect May to meet him halfway, pulling him into a kiss.

The kiss only lasted a couple seconds before May retreated slightly, her entire face dusted red. "There," May stammered. "I said it."

Nick took a few seconds to process this new development, knowing that he didn't want to do anything to scare May off. That was the absolute _last_ thing he wanted to do right now.

"How long?" Nick asked once he believed May was ready to answer.

"Since the end of our mission in Tachikawa," May admitted. "You helped me through one of the most horrifying experiences I've ever had to go through, Nick. You were there for me when Johnny was killed, you let me cry for him and didn't judge me..."

"So, all the kisses were...?" Nick wondered.

"Most of them were just me being so grateful for everything you did for me," May answered. "But when we got back home, I had a chance to think about why I kissed you _specifically_ to show my gratitude. It wasn't until our impromptu sleepover that... I realized I had fallen in love with you."

"Was there a reason you didn't say anything to me?" Nick asked.

"You know why, Nick," May replied. "You and Alex are already a thing, and I don't want to come between you just because of my own feelings for you. It's like I said to Haruka, I don't want you two to get into some stupid tizzy just because I decided I wanted to be the third wheel."

"Wait, Haruka knows how you feel?" Nick wondered.

"She kinda figured me out considering how I acted when she brought you up in a certain way," May responded, only now starting to let the tears fall.

"Wh-whoa, whoa, May, what's with the tears?" Nick asked. "I didn't upset you, did I?"

"Don't you get it, Nick? This is _exactly_ what I was so afraid of!" May cried, unable to stop the tears now. "I didn't want to say anything because I couldn't _bear_ to come between you and Alex, but I was worried if I kept it secret for too long, it'd come out at the _worst_ possible time and drive a wedge between us! And that's _exactly what I just did, didn't I?!_"

Nick stood there for a few more seconds, realizing that he needed to choose his next words carefully so as to not upset May any further.

Something Nick hadn't revealed to anyone yet was that, despite Nozomi being his first girlfriend, the honor of his first kiss had gone to May. It had happened when they were about nine years old, talking about a really sappy romance movie May had seen her parents watching. One thing had led to another, and May had kissed Nick to imitate what they'd seen in the movie.

Naturally, May had freaked out initially, knowing Nick might have gotten the wrong idea, but Nick was just happy that his first kiss had come from a friend he cherished, and there were no misunderstandings that day.

Nick then remembered the one time Alex had seen May giving him a kiss on the cheek during that mission in Tachikawa, and how she'd smiled at the sight in understanding.

Nick knew what he had to do now.

Despite the fact that May couldn't see him due to her tears, Nick walked up to her and placed his hands on May's shoulders, causing her to look up at him, silently pleading with him not to hate her.

"Hey, now, what's with the scared face, silly?" Nick quipped. "You know I could never hate you, May. You're one of my best friends, and that's never gonna change, no matter what the next few seconds bring. But... I wanted to give you something I think you'll appreciate."

Before May could question what he meant, Nick closed the distance and kissed her. It only lasted two seconds, but it was enough to send May's heart into a flutter.

"D-Do... do you mean it, Nick?" May asked.

"You know me," Nick answered. "Right, May?"

Unable to contain herself any longer, May threw herself into Nick's arms, her sad frown replaced by a happy smile.

"Thank you, Nick," May cried. "Thank you _so much..._"

"Any time, May," Nick responded. "We'll find a perfect time to tell the others about this, okay? I'm sure if we handle it delicately, it won't give anyone the wrong idea."

"Yeah, I don't think a swank hotel taken over by a psycho celebrity worshipper is the time or place to talk about relationship drama," May giggled.

"And knowing Alex, I'm pretty sure she'll understand," Nick noted. "It _is _Alex we're talking about."

"True," May admitted.

"Is... is everything okay?" Eri asked as she walked up to the two spies, having stepped to the side while Nick and May had their conversation. "I didn't wanna butt in."

"We're good now, Eri," May answered, patting Eri on the head. "We just had to talk it out."

"And now, I think we should continue our hunt for the captain," Nick proclaimed. "After all, we've still gotta get Eri back to her mother."

"Right," May responded. "Let's go find Hayes and kick him where it hurts."

Nick and May joined hands and raced down the hallway, Eri not too far behind them, as they resumed their search for Captain Hayes.

_To be concluded..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Next time on Totally Spies: A Getaway Gone Wrong..._

Sam: Okay, I'm starting to get sick of this runaround. GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, HAYES!

May: Holy crapbaskets, I don't think I've seen Sam this mad since we stomped James.

Alex: Our perfect getaway's been ruined by a celebrity-obsessed nutball. I'm sure she and I have every right to hate his guts right now.

Captain Hayes: Don't think you've cornered me, you damned spies!

Nick: They say that every time, _captain_. Now, I'm only going to ask you one more time: _where is Eri's mother?!_

Captain Hayes: Hmph. You'll have to catch me first!

Nozomi: Is he running away from us again?!

May: For that matter, DID HE JUST SEND ANOTHER GIANT FREAKIN' ROBOT TO ATTACK US?!

Haruka: Remember rules for villains number sixty-one?

May: ...oh.

Nick: Well, that's not stopping me. I've taken down bigger robots than this!

Alex: We're all with you, Nick! We're gonna tear down some robots next time on the final act of _Totally Spies: A Getaway Gone Wrong_, "Flashy Finale"!

May: I hope you're ready for us to _steel _your hopes, Captain! ...wait. *flips through pages* Okay, who put _this _dumb pun in my script?!


	3. Flashy Finale

_Previously on Totally Spies: A Getaway Gone Wrong..._

"D-Do... do you mean it, Nick?" May asked.

"You know me," Nick answered. "Right, May?"

Unable to contain herself any longer, May threw herself into Nick's arms, her sad frown replaced by a happy smile.

"Thank you, Nick," May cried. "Thank you _so much..._"

"Any time, May," Nick responded. "We'll find a perfect time to tell the others about this, okay? I'm sure if we handle it delicately, it won't give anyone the wrong idea."

"Yeah, I don't think a swank hotel taken over by a psycho celebrity worshipper is the time or place to talk about relationship drama," May giggled.

"And knowing Alex, I'm pretty sure she'll understand," Nick noted. "It _is _Alex we're talking about."

"True," May admitted.

"Is... is everything okay?" Eri asked as she walked up to the two spies, having stepped to the side while Nick and May had their conversation. "I didn't wanna butt in."

"We're good now, Eri," May answered, patting Eri on the head. "We just had to talk it out."

"And now, I think we should continue our hunt for the captain," Nick proclaimed. "After all, we've still gotta get Eri back to her mother."

"Right," May responded. "Let's go find Hayes and kick him where it hurts."

Nick and May joined hands and raced down the hallway, Eri not too far behind them, as they resumed their search for Captain Hayes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(The pages constantly turn, no matter how long the reader takes. When one story ends, another story will inevitably start. In the end, there is only a new beginning.)

**Mat49324** and **The Blue Time Ranger** are proud to present:

_Totally Spies!: __A Getaway Gone Wrong_

**Story Rated:** T for Teen

**Story Created:** February 10th, 2020

**Story Summary:** The eighth joint project between Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger, collectively known as _Totally Spies: The New Adventures_. One day after a bout of shopping at the Groove, Sam and Mat learn that they've won a contest for sweethearts; Alex and Nick have won, too. The main event is a week-long stay at a fancy hotel! Unfortunately, the sweet quickly turns to sour when it's revealed that yet another of the spies' old foes, the celebrity-worshipping Captain Hayes, has marooned everyone inside the hotel, celebrities and all, including Sam and Mat. Can the rest of the spies break everyone out before Captain Hayes can enact whatever his newest sinister plan is?

**On Today's Episode:** With the spies back together in one large group, it's finally time to confront Captain Hayes and make him pay for ruining the getaway. But what tricks does the good captain still have up his sleeves? Will Eri finally be reunited with her mother? And what could Jerry be planning?

**And Now, the Obligatory Disclaimer:** Mat49324 and The Blue Time Ranger do not own anything related to Totally Spies or any of its affiliations. It belongs solely to Marathon Media Group, Image Entertainment Corporation, Vincent Chalvon-Demersay, and David Michel. The only things of this story we DO own are any characters created by us truly for the story (in this case, Nick, Haruka, Bridget, May, Nozomi, Dawn, and Melissa on my side, and Mathew on his side). Any characters or things we don't own, we are just borrowing with no intent of copyright infringement, only for the entertainment of our readers. Besides, if we _did_ own Totally Spies, which we _don't_, why would we be writing fiction on a fan site?

**Author's Note from Mat49324:** In response to the anonymous user, Ashley W: Well, that may be so, but what other plots would you personally think of? Point taken on using "said" too much, and I am working on that. I'm not asking for people to care for our OCs, too – others include OCs of their own; I don't like being told I shouldn't do this while other people do that. My writing is already decent in my book (not the best in the world, but enjoyable enough for me to like it), and certainly better from _16 years ago_.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Episode 3: Flashy Finale

(From **Mat49324**)

With Eri in tow, Nick and May meandered around the Beverly Hills Hotel, only to spot Nozomi's back briefly. May grabbed Eri by the shoulders as Nick turned on the juice and moved faster.

"Girls, it's us!" Nick proclaimed.

Nozomi and Haruka looked over their shoulders to see the two. Haruka eyed May and she smiled at seeing May seemingly at ease.

"Eri, we should be close to finding your mother," Dawn stated.

That made Eri hopeful (as expected). "Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Eri exclaimed.

"We'll get you to her," Bridget replied.

"And we got Alex, Mat, and Sam out, too," Melissa told Nick.

"Come on, spies!" Clover exclaimed. "We got a worshipping celeb wannabe to stop!"

"Boy, if there's one thing about hotels, they aren't easy to find your desired destinations sometimes," Mat quipped.

"Totally," Alex replied in agreement.

The spies checked the spa area first.

"I never thought I'd see the day where I come to the spa on business instead of pleasure," Clover remarked.

"Things happen," Nozomi responded to Clover.

"Now where are you, _Captain Hayes?!_" Sam growled.

"Yeah," Alex added. "We wanted a romantic getaway to NOT turn into a mission, but it DID... courtesy of _YOU!_"

Britney spotted something out of the corner of her eye. "I saw him!"

"Let's get him!" Haruka exclaimed.

With that, the group of twelve spies went after him, Britney leading the way. Frustrating enough, there was no sign of Captain Hayes after running through the hotel.

"Okay, I'm starting to get sick of this runaround. GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, HAYES!" Sam yelled with a REALLY angry look on her face to boot.

"Holy crapbaskets," May remarked. "I don't think I've seen Sam this mad since we stomped James."

"Our perfect getaway's been ruined by a celebrity-obsessed nutball!" Alex told May. "I'm sure she and I have every right to hate his guts right now."

"And no matter what," Nick added. "I stand behind my girlfriend and agree with her _two hundred percent_!"

"If there were a way to consult legal action, we'd be all over that in a heartbeat!" Mat proclaimed.

"Totally!" Sam stated in full agreement with her boyfriend. "Worse of all, we finally got treated to dinner with our boyfriends... and now we gotta scrap that and try again!"

"I take things like _that_ personally myself," Mat stated. "The dinner may have been on the house, but this guy ruined everything!"

"All we wanted was a nice time with our boyfriends," Alex proclaimed. "Is that so much to ask?!"

"Hey, don't worry, Alex," Nick replied. "We'll find Hayes and we'll stomp him for ruining our dinner plans."

"I wouldn't call a botched dinner a total loss," Captain Hayes sneered as the spies turned around to see him.

They were all near the front desk in the lobby.

"All right, spies!" Sam declared in her leader tone, and with a vexed look on her face like she wanted to kill someone. "Let's get this psycho and show that we mean business!"

"And how we don't appreciate the circumstances that came up, too!" Alex exclaimed.

(Written by **The Blue Time Ranger**)

Of course, Captain Hayes decided to retreat instead. Unknown to him, however, as he turned around, May threw a tracking beacon onto his back.

"Of freaking _course_ you would, you _coward_!" Sam shouted, already dashing off down the hallway.

May went to retrieve her X-Powder and open up the tracking program. "It looks like he's trying to escape to the roof," May quipped.

"Then let's get up there and corner him before he escapes!" Alex proclaimed. "Sammy, come back! We're going to the roof!"

"Don't worry, Eri," May stated, turning to face Eri. "We just gotta finish stomping Captain Hayes, and we'll get you to your mother. Speaking of which, everyone, did you find her?"

"Yeah, she was in one of those rooms full of celebrities," Britney replied. "We had her and all the others hide in one of the banquet halls where they'll be safe."

"All right, spies, time to end this nonsense!" Nick proclaimed. "Let's go kick the captain where it _hurts_!"

After an affirmative from everyone (including Eri, humorously), the spies followed May's tracking beacon up to the roof.

"Holy crap, it's sunset already?" Nozomi gasped once they'd arrived on the roof of the hotel. "How long have we been stuck in this crazy madness?!"

"Long enough, apparently," Bridget replied, activating Sonic Mode.

Nick glanced to the right and saw Captain Hayes standing there, looking down at the driveway of the Beverly Hills Hotel.

"Such splendor," Captain Hayes proclaimed. "All these celebrities, mine for the taking? It honestly feels like a dream come true, don't you agree?"

"Well, it's gonna be a _nightmare_ in about ten seconds!" Alex shot back, getting into a fighting stance. "You're going to _pay_ for ruining our getaway!"

"Very well, then come at me," Captain Hayes proclaimed, spreading his arms out to accept any challengers.

Nick threw his arms out and let his psychic aura burst to life around him. "You have _five seconds_ to show some remorse," Nick challenged. "Because what I'm about to might not be suitable for Eri to see."

Captain Hayes simply grinned evilly.

"Didn't think so," Nick replied, lunging forward to attack.

Captain Hayes ducked under Nick's punch, only to be yanked back up by Nick's psychic hold and punched in the stomach, sending him stumbling back towards the rest of the spies.

"All right, who wants to give him hell first?" Nick stated.

"That would be me," Sam responded, running up and thwacking Captain Hayes across the head with a flying kick.

"Me next, me next!" Alex exclaimed, dashing in to rock Captain Hayes back with an uppercut to the chin (while resisting the heavily inappropriate urge to shout "SHORYUKEN" at the top of her lungs).

"I'll take this one, then," Mat stated, walking up to Captain Hayes and lashing out with a right hook to his face.

Nick then reached out to ensnare Captain Hayes in his psychic grip.

"I warned you, ya know," Nick growled. "I _freakin' warned you_ that I was going to play smashy-smashy with you if you didn't tell us where Eri's mother is. And now, I think you're in some _really_ deep trouble."

Nick raised his hand to lift Captain Hayes into the air, then brought it down to smash the captain into the ground before drawing his free hand back, neon-green energy gathering into his palm.

While Nick was charging up, Eri ran over to Captain Hayes and, to everyone's shock, slapped him hard across the face, the sound echoing across the area.

"Okay, was _not_ expecting _that_," Clover giggled.

"That's for taking mama away from me, you big meanie!" Eri exclaimed.

"All right, Eri, come back over here so you don't get caught in what Nick's about to do next, okay?" Dawn asked.

Once Eri was back with the group ("I didn't want to feel left out," said Eri), Nick aimed his glowing palm towards the trapped Captain Hayes.

"You've got a lot to answer for, _captain_," Nick proclaimed. "And this is just for starters! _FINAL SHINE ATTACK!_"

Despite Captain Hayes' struggles, Nick unleashed a powerful blast of neon-green light that thundered through the air and struck Captain Hayes in the chest, sending him flying back towards the edge of the building.

"Now _get up_," Nick growled. "We're not anywhere _near_ done with you yet."

Even after all the damage he'd taken, Captain Hayes simply smirked. "Oh, but I think you are," Captain Hayes laughed...

...before taking two steps backwards and falling off of the roof.

"Wait, did he just...?!" Mat gasped.

Before anyone could question why Captain Hayes had just leaped off the roof, the entire surrounding area began to rumble.

Nick jogged over to the edge of the roof that Captain Hayes had jumped off of...

...only for a gargantuan robot to rise from ground level and take aim at the spies. This particular robot was a massive grey mech with occasional spots of red, with a small dome-shaped head that could open up like an eye. It also had three spike-like appendages on top of it similar to a crown, a rounded body with a red energy core in the middle, four tentacles with three-clawed hands at the end of each one on its back, large shoulder pads with silver on its upper and lower arms and large fist with four fingers on both arms, and a very serpent-like lower body.

"I was waiting for the perfect time to bring out my trump card," Captain Hayes laughed from the cockpit of the robot, located right behind its eye. "Always have a backup plan, I say."

"All right," May proclaimed. "Between that Solaris thing that Terrence used, Kevin's 'oval' mech, that dang kaiju spider-bot, the freakin' Stage Gundam, and _now this_, I've just about _had it up to here_ with the bad guys pulling out some kind of giant robot as their super ultimate trump card!"

"Remember rules for villains, number sixty-one?" Haruka teased.

"...oh," May sighed.

"Well, that's not going to stop us," Nick proclaimed, his psychic aura flaring back up again. "We've taken down bigger robots than this!"

"That's right!" Alex exclaimed. "So don't think you're intimidating us, captain!"

"Oh, really?" Captain Hayes laughed. "Well, let's see if you change your tune after _this_!"

The robot's dome-shaped head opened up to reveal a large eye that began gathering energy.

"Um... should we..." Dawn wondered.

Naturally, a large red laser beam erupted from the robot's eye.

"SCATTER!" Nick shouted, and everyone dove in different directions to avoid the laser blast.

The robot swiveled on its serpent-like lower body to pivot the laser beam around, carving trenches in the hotel roof and forcing the spies to stay on the move.

At one point, the laser had moved towards Alex when she was just recovering from another dodge roll, only for Nick to leap over and project a psychic barrier to dispel the laser just in time.

The robot's four tentacles aimed for specific spots on the ground and fired off a short burst of red laser that, when it hit the roof, exploded into a short-range shockwave that forced May, Nozomi, and Haruka to jump to avoid the waves.

"Does anyone see a weak point on this thing?" May asked. "I don't think we can keep up the acrobatics forever!"

"I'm willing to bet we should attack the giant 'HEY PLEASE HIT ME HERE' core in the middle," Haruka responded, firing off a blast from her Wind Tunnel 9000, only for the said blast to be dispelled by a hexagonal energy barrier. "...crapbaskets, he thought of that."

"Guess we'll have to find a way to bring the shield down first," Nick stated, standing his ground as the robot opened up and fired another laser from its eye. When it was close enough, Nick let loose a Final Shine Attack to counter the laser, and Nick's attack eventually overpowered the laser and thundered on to strike the head, rattling the robot and causing the energy shield around its core to flicker before re-solidifying.

"All right, we're on to something here!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"Are you, now?!" Captain Hayes taunted as the robot dipped down, its four tentacles lashing out to grasp the edges of the building so its arms could start punching outwards.

"Okay, not nice!" Clover shouted as she ducked under another punch.

"Even worse, these flailing arms are keeping us from getting a good shot at the core!" Sam exclaimed, firing her own Wind Tunnel 9000 to push the left arm back and away from her.

"I'm gonna take to the air and provide covering fire," Nick replied, floating slightly off the ground. "Attack the core as soon as I can provide an opening, okay?"

"Roger that!" Alex stated as Nick flew up to a higher altitude.

Naturally, the robot's tentacles all aimed for him, the hands on them firing off laser blasts rapid-fire. Nick dove through the air to avoid the shots before darting back down slightly to strike the head casing, causing the core's shield to flicker briefly.

May was thankfully able to get at least one full-powered Laser Lipstick shot off on the core before the shield reformed.

"Progress!" May shouted.

"Pathetic little spies!" Captain Hayes growled. "Don't think you've won yet!"

"You know, they always say _that_, too," Nick taunted before jumping over to strike the cockpit casing with a flying snap kick, unaware of the robot's tentacles converging on him.

"NICK, WATCH OUT!" Alex screamed.

Nick only had time to turn around as the four tentacles all constricted him, their hands sparking with electricity that shocked Nick for a couple seconds until one of the tentacles whipped out to knock him off of the robot.

Even as May ran over to catch Nick, the other spies noticed that the core's shield had temporarily disappeared.

"All over it!" Bridget shouted, re-equipping her Metal Masher Boxing Glove and lunging forward with Sonic Mode's speed to throw a vicious right hook into the vulnerable core, causing the robot to shudder violently.

"DIRECT HIT!" Haruka shouted.

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet," Captain Hayes proclaimed as the robot recovered itself and its core shield regenerated. The robot lashed out with its right arm, though instead of trying to slug the spies, it instead snatched Eri in its grip and brought her towards the robot.

"Eri!" Dawn shouted.

"Let her go, creep-a-tronic!" May exclaimed.

"Your foolish mistake for letting your guard down," Captain Hayes proclaimed.

"SOMEONE HELP!" Eri shouted.

Nick's response was instantaneous, his aura flaring before he blasted into the air and formed an energy blade on his hand.

"Just try and do something," Captain Hayes taunted. "That butter knife can't get me in here."

In response, Nick just grinned. "Who said I was aiming for _you_?"

Before Captain Hayes could wonder what he meant, Nick dropped down swiftly and slashed his energy blade through the connecting joint of the arm that was holding Eri, cleanly severing the entire arm from the robot's chassis.

The instant the hand loosened its grip on Eri, Nick flew back down to catch her and bring her safely back to the hotel roof. Once they were on safe ground, Eri immediately hugged Nick.

"Thanks for saving me!" Eri giggled.

"Always happy to help, Eri," Nick replied before gently setting Eri down so she could run back to the rest of the group, then turning his sights to Captain Hayes.

"I didn't think even _you_ would stoop so low, Hayes," Nick growled.

"YOU HAVEN'T BEAT ME YET!" Captain Hayes exclaimed, the robot's remaining arm rearing back for a punch.

Nick simply sidestepped the punch, then used another energy blade to sever that arm from the robot as well.

Almost immediately, the robot froze up, and the shield protecting the core vanished.

"I think this is our chance!" Haruka stated.

"Let's hit it with everything we've got!" Nick exclaimed. "Blast the core before he can get the shield back online!"

Everyone aimed for the robot while it was locked up, charging their Laser Lipsticks (or Chapstick in Mat's case) to full power, while Nick charged up for a full-power Final Shine Attack.

"FIRE!" Sam shouted.

All twelve spies fired at once, their attacks combining to form a red-and-green beam of pure chaos that sliced through the sunset air and pierced straight through the robot's core. After a few moments of deafening silence, the robot's internal systems were ravaged by explosions as it slowly sunk back to the ground below, more explosions tearing the robot apart.

Nick was the first to jog over and inspect the robot's wreckage below. All four tentacles had broken off, the serpent-like lower body was in pieces, and the arm stumps were destroyed beyond recognition.

"That was a lot grander of an explosion than I thought it was going to be," May giggled as she glanced down at the wreckage.

Just then, though...

"Um... does anyone else hear that banging sound?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, it sounds like something's trying to escape from something," Nozomi admitted.

"It's probably the captain trying to get out of that wreck and make a break for it," Nick stated.

May glanced back down at the wrecked robot, its main body the only part of it that had stayed relatively intact despite its core being destroyed.

Suddenly, that odd banging sound started up again, and this time May could clearly see a small door of spikes surrounding the spot where the core used to be, and they were being pushed outwards as if something was indeed trying to escape.

Just as Sam was debating whether or not to call Jerry, _something_ broke through the robot's wrecked body and flew back up to the roof. It turned out to be a smaller, but no less intimidating robot with a large head in the middle, two smaller heads on the sides and smaller cord-like appendages below it, each with a single eye, and eight long tentacles each ending in clawed hands.

"Son of a biscuit, you had _another dang robot?!_" May exclaimed, clearly frustrated.

"Like I said, I thought this one through," Captain Hayes responded from the cockpit of this smaller mech. "A backup plan for my backup plan, if you will."

"All right, _that's it!_" Nick shouted, his aura pulsing dangerously. "I've had it up to _here_ with your nonsense! You're going to pay _dearly _for ruining our perfect getaway!"

The new robot simply flew forward to attack Nick, but he sent it flying backwards with a pulse wave. Not to be deterred, the robot's tentacles all lashed out to grab Nick, but he quickly dodged away from them before firing a few quick bursts on the robot, which thankfully didn't have an annoying shield like the larger robot did.

The robot opened its 'mouth' to unleash two streams of fire towards Nick, but Alex rushed in and activated her All-Weather Umbrella, surrounding the two of them with a spherical pink bubble that caused the fire streams to harmlessly dissipate on contact.

"Thanks for the save, Alex," Nick quipped, raising his hand to charge up.

"Any time!" Alex giggled.

Once Alex deactivated the All-Weather Umbrella, Nick fired off a more powerful shot that rocked the robot backwards, revealing what appeared to be its core on the underbelly.

"Just like robot spider boy," Nozomi quipped.

"Last chance, _captain_," Nick stated, raising both of his hands.

The robot simply aimed all eight of its tentacles for Nick, charging up its lasers.

"Didn't think so," Nick proclaimed.

However, at the last second, Nick noticed the tentacles changing their aim, now towards the rest of the spies. Then, the robot flew around to behind the spies, seemingly giving Nick no time to react quickly enough.

"You underestimated my tenacity, boy!" Captain Hayes cackled, completely confident in his victory. "And now, all of your precious friends are about to be laser chow!"

Nick just raised his hand, which was glowing brightly. "Don't _ever_ count us out."

In response to this, Nick clenched his fist, and a large bubble of psychic energy expanded outward from his palm until it covered the entire rooftop, Captain Hayes and his robot included, grinding time within the bubble to a complete halt.

While time was still frozen, Nick readied both of his hands, knowing he'd have to act quickly in order to make this work.

"I've warned so many superbads, but they don't seem to listen," Nick proclaimed. "You mess with my friends, _you pay the price_."

Nick blinked twice to undo the time freeze, then used his left hand to fire off a quick, but powerful psychic shot that knocked Captain Hayes' robot back and flipped it over.

The instant the core was exposed, Nick raised his other hand to fire off a stronger Final Shine Attack that pierced right through the robot's core, causing it to explode in grand fashion. The cockpit where Captain Hayes was stationed was jettisoned the instant his robot started exploding and crashed to the roof as the robot gradually descended as it destroyed itself, joining the larger robot as a pile of scrap metal.

Captain Hayes fell out of the cockpit, covered in ash and soot from his exploded robots but otherwise physically unharmed. He looked up and saw all twelve spies, as well as Eri, bearing down on him.

"I... I don't suppose I can talk my way out of this, can I?" Captain Hayes meekly asked, knowing he was finished.

"You got _that_ right," Mat proclaimed.

"All right, everyone, DOGPILE!" May exclaimed.

With that, all of the spies and even Eri lunged for Captain Hayes.

When the W.O.O.H.P. chopper finally arrived to apprehend Captain Hayes, he was out cold with swirls in his eyes.

"Serves you right, jerk!" Eri proclaimed, sticking her tongue out at the dazed Captain Hayes.

"Excellent job as always, spies," Jerry proclaimed. "We can handle taking Captain Hayes to prison from here."

"And make _sure_ to reinforce that place, too," Nozomi quipped.

"I'll see to it," Jerry answered. "Also, I want you all to stop by my office when you've finished your business here. I have something to tell you."

Before anyone could question what he meant, Jerry and the chopper had already flown away, Captain Hayes in tow.

"Huh," Alex quipped. "Wonder what he meant by that?"

"I'm sure we'll figure it out when we get there," Nick replied. "But right now, we should probably get back into the hotel and make sure everyone's okay. Also, I think Eri needs to get back to her mother."

"Good idea!" May proclaimed.

(From **Mat49324**)

Nick, May, and Mat went to the ballroom to return Eri to her mom, the other spies in tow. Their hearts were warmed when Emi stepped forward to take Eri.

"Thank you so much," Emi replied gratefully to the spies.

The group of celebs gave a round of applause to the twelve spies as well. It was enough to make Sam and Alex smile for the time being.

"Mama!" Eri exclaimed, rushing over to hug her mother.

"Are you doing okay, Eri?" Emi asked.

"Yep!" Eri stated. "My new friends beat the bad guy and saved us!"

"Did they, now?" Emi teased, smiling at the spies once again.

While all that was going on, Triple Threat came up to Sam and Alex and gave their triple "Yo" greeting.

"You girls okay after that freaky guy did what he did?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, we're getting better," Sam answered, trying to keep a cheerful disposition.

"Totally," Alex quipped.

With that, the two girls were shocked to hear Triple Threat offer them VIP passes to their next concert as a way to make amends for the circumstances that came up. Sam and Alex accepted, and Alex even requested one for Clover and Nick while Sam requested an extra for Mat.

After the spies had left the hotel ballroom (with the celebs waving goodbye – and the two couples finding their suitcases from the suite), the twelve made their way to W.O.O.H.P. HQ.

**8:19 PM – W.O.O.H.P. Headquarters**

The twelve spies reconvened in Jerry's office.

"As mentioned earlier, another job well done, spies," Jerry stated.

"Thanks, Jer," Clover replied.

"Let's hope Captain Hayes will learn to worship celebs respectfully one day," Melissa quipped.

"One can hope," Britney remarked.

"Yes," Jerry remarked. "And we are looking into making the WOOHP Containment Facility a notch harder for fugitives to escape, promise."

Haruka looked behind to see Sam and Alex with disappointed looks on their faces. _Uh oh_, she thought, and then got Nick and Mat's attention.

Upon seeing this, both boys went to their girlfriends.

"What's wrong?" Mat asked.

"We just wanted a romantic getaway with our boyfriends," Alex answered, almost like she wanted to cry.

"But the worst part is," Sam added dejectedly. "We _finally_ get treated to dinner with our boyfriends, and then the circumstances we didn't want to come up... came up."

"Oh yeah," Mat stated and realized the magnitude of this predicament.

"For what it's worth," Nick replied. "Mat and I are disappointed as much as you two are."

Sam and Alex hugged their respective boyfriends over what just happened, even if the spy group successfully stopped Captain Hayes. Jerry saw the mood among them, his suspicions (at least with Alex) officially confirmed.

"There there, ladies," Jerry stated as one tear each came from Sam and Alex's eyes. "I didn't get a chance to congratulate you two couples, but it's already too late."

"Too late is totally an understatement," Alex stated, feeling down.

"Botched getaways, kooky villains, and ruined dinners will no longer be a concern for now, spies," Jerry quipped with a smile on his face. "I've arranged a surprise for all twelve of you... one _I'm sure_ will make Alex and Mat happy at least..."

"Oh?" Alex and Mat stated with shocked looks on their faces and then looked at each other.

**11:28 AM – Laniakea Beach (O'ahu's North Shore)**

The twelve spies were seen on the beach in their swimsuits. Nick, Alex, Mat, and Sam were the happiest to say the least.

"Happy now, agents?" Jerry asked.

"Couldn't be happier!" Alex exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot, Jer!" Mat remarked, giving a "shaka" to Jerry.

"Totally!" Sam exclaimed.

"And it's a bonus we get included, too!" Bridget quipped.

"Yeah!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Maybe I can bag me a Hawaiian hottie like Sammy did with Mat," Clover giggled and did some of her normal boy-watching.

"Speaking of which," Alex remarked. "Mat, you were telling us of things you can do 'only in Hawaii'?"

"Oh yeah that's right," Mat laughed.

Everyone listened in.

"Well, only in Hawaii can you learn how to make a lei," Mat began. He then looked over his shoulder. "And since we're on the North Shore of Oahu, you can jump in the water from Waimea Rock."

"I remember that," Alex giggled.

"I say we try jump in the water, bro," Nick quipped.

Clover caught wind at Nick, Alex, Mat, and Sam and followed them; so did Britney. As for Bridget and the others, Melissa and Dawn took in the sun while Haruka, Nozomi, and May took a run into the ocean.

"It's a little bit of a big drop," Mat told the others. "But it's _totally worth it!_"

"You're the former Hawaii resident, bro," Nick quipped. "I believe it."

"Totally," Alex quipped.

Nick, Alex, and Sam got a look for themselves when they got to the top. Clover even got photos of the two couples before they could jump, too; Sam and Alex even tried the shakas, and so did Nick. Some of the other friends caught wind of the two couples ready to jump and got their phones for recording and photos.

"Here we go..." Mat remarked and held Sam's hand.

**("Breakaway" by Kelly Clarkson plays)**

Nick did the same with Alex. The two couples jumped in the water and let out screams. The four resurfaced and shared some laughs before they swam back to shore.

"Alex, I hope you take some notes because I got at least a few other things to mention to do only in Hawaii," Mat quipped.

"I totally will, Mat," Alex remarked.

Sam laughed about it.

After Clover and Britney jumped in themselves, the group of friends walked back; Melissa and Dawn were currently enjoying shaved ice, and so was May. The two couples went back to the shoreline holding hands.

Nick suddenly moved closer to Alex, placing his hands around her waist and lifting her into the air, then twirling her around for a second or two before pulling her closer to him.

"Figured you might like that," Nick laughed.

"Oh, _definitely,_" Alex giggled.

Mat and Sam got a front-row seat at what Nick just did, and Mat turned to Sam.

"At least Jerry didn't make this a total loss," Mat quipped.

"You said it," Sam replied.

With that, the two shared a smile, and Mat picked up Sam from under her shoulders and spun her around in a twirl of love himself. Sam laughed as Mat spun her in the air, and she oohed when Mat put her back down and her feet splashed in an oncoming wave. Like clockwork, Sam hugged Mat, and Alex hugged Nick.

"We definitely have the best boyfriends ever, don't we?" Sam asked.

"I hear ya there, girl," Alex replied.

Like clockwork, the two couples shared really nice and passionate kisses.

(Written by **The Blue Time Ranger**)

"Man, you weren't kidding, bro," Nick quipped. "Hawaii is _awesome_."

"Told you so," Mat responded.

The sound of a splash caught the group's attention, so they glanced towards its source to find Haruka and May having a rather intense water fight just off the shore.

"Wow, those two aren't wasting any time, huh?" Nozomi giggled.

"Well, Haruka _did _say she wanted revenge for that one time she got sacked into the pool by May," Nick laughed. "Guess they figured now would be the best time."

Even as May swept her right leg out to send a small wave Haruka's way, which she raised her arms to block, May caught a glimpse of Haruka's expression as she mouthed the words "I _told_ you he'd understand".

May couldn't help but smile even as she pushed that thought away for now to continue her splash fight. There'd be a better time to talk about it.

"You know, sometimes I think we're the luckiest teenagers ever," Sam stated.

"Really? How do you figure?" Alex asked.

"Our job as spies lets us go to some really amazing places," Sam answered. "Places I'm sure we probably might have never had the chance to see otherwise."

"And for Mat and I, at least, we got to meet the greatest girls we've ever had the pleasure of knowing," Nick admitted.

"Aw, you," Alex giggled, leaning over to hug Nick.

"That's a _definite_ agreement there, Nick," Mat replied, leaning over to kiss Sam. "And I honestly wouldn't have it any other way."

"Same here," Alex proclaimed, kissing Nick as well.

The spies all enjoyed the scenery of Hawaii, knowing they really couldn't ask for anything better at this point in time.

_Totally Spies: A Getaway Gone Wrong_

_~The End~_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Final Author's Notes from Mat49324:** The fun is definitely coming back in me doing these joint fics. Also, this is the only time I'll bring up that ranting snowflake. I have not been intimidated since changing my "Mat" character to a regular OC. I regret the SI stuff as much today, but I still give myself a bit of credit because that was _16 years ago_ and some people liked it. I can honestly say numerous times that Mat is **NOT an SI AT ALL!** I'm just going to keep having fun with these things and how much I missed writing _Totally Spies_ fics myself. Anyway, I'm looking forward to my next project w/ **The Blue Time Ranger**, _Smiles and Tears_, and our 10th episode that WILL DEFINITELY be worth writing in the end. Oh, and stay tuned for my newest oneshot coming soon on my channel titled _Aqua Spies_, which is a request from **dumas** on FF (called **stephdumas** on DeviantArt). Anyway, we hope you enjoyed this 8th episode of _Totally Spies: The New Adventures_ as much as we did writing this. It was a mix of S3's "Evil Airlines Much?" and S1's "The Getaway."

**Final Author's Notes from The Blue Time Ranger:** And with that, episode eight of _Totally Spies: The New Adventures_ is finished! We envisioned this as sort of a sequel to "Evil Airlines Much?", since these stories mostly take place in the timeframe of season 4 of the show, and could be considered our own version of season four. You know, in case anyone was wondering.

Now, as for the next chapter of The New Adventures... you may have noticed that May, well, poured her heart out to Nick over the course of the hotel siege. Despite the fact that she wanted to save _that_ conversation for a later time, that time may come sooner than expected, as it's gonna be the focal point of our next story, _Totally Spies: Smiles and Tears_, which will be on my profile when it comes out. So, until then, have a fantastic day, don't listen to the screeching morons, enjoy this preview of Smiles and Tears, and we'll see you next mission!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, lordy, who is it _this _time?" Nozomi groaned as Jerry switched his video feed to an image of the culprit they had to re-apprehend today.

"Wait, wait, is that..." Sam asked, focusing on the strange image in front of her. "Violet Vanderfleet?!"

"Hold on, are you talking about that crazy chick who tried to use her evil plants to destroy all the men in the world?!" Alex gasped. "What are she and her Poison Ivy ripoffs doing out and about?!"

"It seems that she had escaped from prison before our work on reinforcing it was completed," Jerry answered. "Regardless, it seems as if she is once again trying to 'ruin men', as she would say, by way of her plants releasing spores that have had a... shall we say, strange effect on some people."

Jerry cycled through different video footage W.O.O.H.P. drones had taken of men that had been affected by Violet's spores...

...and most of them had stormed out on their significant others, leaving the women to cry.

"They're... breaking up with them because of the pollen?" Melissa asked.

"It would seem that way," Jerry stated.

Sam and Mat glanced worryingly at each other, as did Nick and Alex, knowing full well what could happen if they got themselves exposed.

But, unknown to them, May's gaze was focused on the two couples.

_No. No way in hell,_ May thought. _Despite my own feelings, I'm not letting that happen to them. Those two couples are going to STAY in a loving and candy-sweet relationship as long as I have something to say about it._

Even though, deep down, May knew that her own feelings for Nick were going to find their way into the public sooner or later. It was just a matter of time, after all. But May figured she'd worry about that when it came to that point.

_To be continued in Totally Spies: Smiles and Tears..._


End file.
